Am I Wrong?
by Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or
Summary: Chase Davenport was always in the shadow of his older Brother Adam. He never got credit for the missions that they went on. But one day after he storms out, he was walking past an alleyway when he heard groaning. Will Chase finally be the hero and not the sidekick? Or will Adam steal it? ((Brase))/KIDS UNDER THE AGE OF 12! STAY AWAY FROM THE SECOND PART OF CHAPTER NINE!/Completed!
1. Prolouge

Chase scowled at his brother, Adam getting the usual praise from to Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport. Adam always got the credit. Chase never got any. It was as if he didn't exist. Whenever he tried to talk someone, he would get ignored. Whenever he tried to watch TV, someone would always take the remote. And then last night, Mr. Davenport forgot his name calling him 'That One'.

Chase's family had labled him as failure. A failure that Mr. Davenport didn't even care, what he'd gotten into. He wouldn't even care if Chase dropped dead on the floor right that minute!

Chase had enough. "That's it!" He yells, getting their attention for once. "What's it. Uh?" Mr. Davenport asks, forgetting his name. Chase scowls. "It's Chase, Mr. Davenport! And you would know that if you cared enough!" He yells. "That's it. I'm through with this family. I'm the failure. No one talks to me, doesn't care about my feelings. So I'm done. I'm leaving this place. Good bye." And with that, he stormed upstairs and out into the garage

 **So! How'd you like the Prolouge? You do not want to know how many times I had to submit and resubmit this stupid forum. LOL.**

 **I know it seems as Chase's life is rough starting out, but it gets better! Just you wait! :).**

 **Read & Review!~Jay Heartly**


	2. Chapter One

Chase slams on the breaks, just as the traffic light changed from green to red. _Red._ He always hated that color. It was the color of mental heartbreak, and horrible things like: blood, death —although, that was more reddish black—, and Satan.

Chase drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, watching impatiently for the light to turn green. Awesome, colorful green. He looked over at the clock on his dashboard which read: 12:45 A.M. It was 12:45 and he left at eleven. He'd been driving for one hour and forty-five minutes already!

He sighs and looks down at his lap, which was buzzing. Well. His lap wasn't buzzing, his phone was. He looked at his phone, it lighting up to see who was calling. Facing straight up, Chase declined the call, and went back to drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Finally, the light turned green.

Chase knew he was going to be on the road for a while, so he debated with himself. Drive to a motel and sleep there for a night, OR keep driving till he reached Kennedy Ohio. He chose the motel.

As he stopped, he began to looka down on his life. His big brother Adam would tease him. Leo would laugh, and Tasha would roll her eyes. He had to concentrate so hard, to not let Spike take over. He did it on a couple of occasions (mostly on his brother), but he shut it down eventually.

Chase parks his car at the hotel inn, and gets out. He started walking to the door, his hands in his pockets. But shuffling in the alleyway beside the motel stopped that. He stared down the alley, and used his heat sensor. There! Beside the dumpster, was a small, frail, moving figure. He walked to it, carefully making out all the dark spaces in the alley.

He finally reached the dumpster, and peered beside it. Beside the dumpster, was a girl. A beautiful but battered looking girl. Chase studied her. She seemed familiar. Then his head shot up in realization. He knew why she looked familiar!

She was his adopted sister!

 **Welp. I deleted my first entry for this story (the one that had all those crappy codes) and hopefully, it won't do those crappy codes with this chapter! :)**

 **Read & Review!~Jay Heartly**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you for your reviews!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Yah. My story glitched, and it had codes and all that stuff. But yah. I fixed it! Hurry :)**

 **Stardust16: Awe thanks! I just started blushing! :)**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Yes. Sadly everyone is neglecting Chase, but they'll think of him as a hero soon! :)**

Chase paced the alleyway. He had just found his adopted sister. His _adopted_ sister. The same little sister that use to play Pony and Puppy with him. The same little sister that he fell in love with...

He finished pacing, and walked over to her. He shook her arm lightly. At the touch she opened her eyes, and screamed. As she did that, she pulled the dirty blanket around her, covering up the holes in her shirt. "Who the Hell are you?" She asks, her eyes narrowed in fear, afraid that he was there to take her back to Jackiline. That horrible woman. She didn't care about Bree. "Who are you?" She asks again hoping for an answer. "I'm Chase," he says, showing a small smile. She smiles, small. Maybe he didn't work for Jackiline, but that still didn't stop her from reaching behind her, and touching a butchers knife. She kept it with her for protection. What happened to her six years ago, was bad. Horribly bad. So bad that she never liked to talk about it. Hell, if anyone tried to get her to talk abut it, she would punch them in the face then super speed away.

She saw the boy -Chase- snap his fingers in front of her face. "What's your name?" He asks, wanting clarification that I was actually Bree. "Oh. Uh. My name? It's Bree," she says. "Hi, Bree," he says. He smiles and felt his pocket buzz. He slipped his hand into it, and pulled out his phone which was buzzing like crazy. "Are you going to answer that?" Bree asks. "Oh uh." He stopped there. The caller ID showed: Donald Davenport. Should he accept or not? Finally he hit the accept button.

"Hello?" He asks. "Oh my God, Chase! I'm so glad your okay!" Davenport screamed from the other end. Chase sighs. "Me to. I guess," he says, looking down at his watch which read: 1:00. "Mr. Davenport. There's something you need to know," Chase says, excitement in his voice. (It's the squeaky hamster voice in 'Bro Down'). "What is it?" Mr. Davenport asks, sighing. "I found Bree," he says happily. He heard a crash, and a shrike. Chase guessed he was on speaker phone. "Mr. Davenport?" He asks, worriedly. "Chase. I'll be there in five minutes," Mr. Davenport says. Chase sighs. "Mr. Davenport. It took me an hour and forty-five minutes to get where I am," he says. "Chase, Chase, Chase," Mr. Davenport says. "Did you forget that I have a helicopter?" He asks. "I'll be there in five." And with that, he hung up.

 ***screams cause is finally done* OH my God! I finally finished this chapter! It took me two hours just to get the plot straight. Then my friend and I engaged into a fanfiction war. And my sister was distracting me.**

 **Anyways, Read & Comment! Love Ya'l!-Jay Heartly**


	4. Chapter Three

**LoveShipper: Yes. It does suck. :(. But Chase will be a hero soon! :) And yes. They are adopted siblings, but Jackiline took Bree away. That will be reviled in the chapter.**

 **Stardust16: I don't know if I'm gonna make that happen. To be honest.**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Yes. Fanfiction wars are awesome! And Davenport and his ego. SLOW DOWN DAVENPORT!**

Chase looks up hearing the helicopter blades slice the air. He sees the face of Donald Davenport under it. 'Damn,' he thinks. 'That guy has to get his ego in check.' He looks at Bree, and smiles. "W-Who's that?' She asks, looking scared. Chase sighs. "That is sadly, my father," he says. Bree giggles. "Why sadly?" She asks. "Wait till you meet him," she laughs.

Chase watches as Mr. Davenport slid down on a rope then motioned for, a rope latter to be thrown down. As it was, Mr. Davenport ran over to Chase. "Chase!" He yells, giving his son a hug. Chase hugged him tight, his tears falling on Davenport's shirt. He knew Davenport could feel them, but he didn't care. "O-Over the phone," he says, "You called me Chase over the phone," he says. Davenport nods. "Your my son. Of course I know your name," he says. Chase smiles and hugs him tighter. Chase lets go and motions over Bree. "Bree. This is Mr. Davenport," he says. "Chase. Why are you telling her my name?" He asks. "She should know it." Chase shakes his head, "No." Davenport sighs. "Fine. Whatever," he says. "But if I were you, I'd get my ego in check," Bree says. Chase cringes. He knew that Mr. Davenport didn't like t be told that. Not by anyone.

"Come on Bree. Let's go to the helicopter," Chase says. She nods, as Chase walks to the latter and climbs up it, Bree following. As Bree gets into the helicopter, she lies her head on Chase's shoulder and falls asleep.

 _A nine year old Bree, twelve year old Chase, and fifteen year old Adam were playing in the lab having a good time, not a were that a woman was watching them._

 _"Come on Bree! Come play with me!" Chase whines. "But I wanna watch TV!" She says, also whining. "Please!" Chase whines. "NO!" She yells. Chase sighs, and walks over to the computer. "Breezy please," he says. Bree giggles. "Fine," she says walking over to him. He smiles. "What do you want to play?" He asks. "Pony and Puppy?" She asks. "Sure!" He says smiling wildly. "Yay!" She says, returning the smile. Chase grins._

 _"Adam. Do you want to play?" Chase asks. Adam rolls his eyes. "I don't have time for kid games. I've got a date," he says grinning happily. Chase scowls. "You never play with us," he mutters, and returns to Bree. "Why does he always have a date?" Bree whines. Chase shrugs. "I don't know. But that means I don't have to play Zombie Slayer with him. He always wins." Bree laughs out loud. "Come on! Let's play," she says. Chase nods smiling happily._

 _As Chase got down on his hands and knees, he heard a scream and looked up, only to see a woman walking slowly towards Bree. She grabs her before Chase could do anything. "Chase!" Bree yells, kicking wildly. "Bree!" He yells, he ran over to the woman. "Let her go!" He yells, trying to kick her. The woman cackles. "Not a chance," she says. Bree yells one more time, before she and the woman completely disappear. "BREE!" Chase yells one more time, but he knew that she wouldn't answer. He fell on the floor and broke down crying._

Bree awoke screaming loudly. Her head was still on Chase's shoulder, but she felt his arm around her. He awoke with a jump. "Bree?" He asks. "What's the matter?" "I-I had a nightmare," she says, burying her face in his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. She shakes her head. "N-Not really," she says. Chase could feel her tears on his shirt but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was comfort the girl of his dreams.

And he was doing just that.

 **Woohoo! I'm finally done with chapter three! *throws confetti* I swear I was trying to update yesterday, but I don't have access to internet on my laptop. So I'm updating at school. IN math. Using a Chrome Book. Lol.**

 **Welp. If the dream sucks, I'm sorry. It's more of a flashback than a dream. But Bree doesn't know that... Yet!**

 **Well! Please Review!-Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: I can't really update during the weekdays. If I'm lucky, I might get to. I've got Fall Break (starting on Friday and ending on Wednesday :/. My school sucks.) So! That's all! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Wow! I can't believe I got to update again this week! Yay! OH CRAP NO CHASE! DON'T YOU- And he did it didn't he?**

 **I got braces today. It hurts like hell!**

 **Adam hit a wall. LOL!**

 **Dirtkid123: I think I might make that happen. Yay!**

 **Stardust16: Yay! Thank you! I will :)**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Yah. His ego is horrible. And that lady. Find out in this chapter! :)**

 **LoveShipper: Yes. Really scary. And yes. I had to put some young Brase in there. :)**

 **Ugh My dad just mad me turn off Lab Rats. IT HELPS ME WRITE FATHER!**

Chase smiles as he looks at Bree. She had finally gone back to sleep. He kissed her crown and smiles. He looks outside.

Mr. Davenport puts the helicopter on autopilot, and turns around. "Chase," he says. The boy looks at him. "Yes?" He asks. "Well. Bree knows she has bionics. She just doesn't know how to use them," he says slowly. "How do you know?" Chase asks, tightening his grip on Bree. "Well. I haven't seen any activity on her chip," he says. "Wait. You were tracking her?! Couldn't we have found her six years ago?!" He asks. "She had a GPS locater. We could've tracked her!" He was angry. Really angry. "Slow down Chase. I'm guessing the Jackiline found out a way to disable her GPS," he says. Chase glares, then sighs. "I'll teach her. I'll teach her everything I know. I won't stop till she has mastered everything. I will not stop," he says. "I know you won't Chase. Now why won't you get some sleep? You need it.

Soon, Chase fell into a dream.

 _He woke up in a dark room. No lights. No computer. Not even a door._

 _His eyes centered on a girl. A little girl about nine. "Hello?!" She calls out. Chase knew her voice. It was Bree. "Bree!" He yells, but no sound came out. He tried moving to her, but his legs were heavy like led._

 _"Hello?! Anyone?! Chase?! Adam?! Mr. Davenport?!" She calls. "Shut up you stupid girl! Shut up!" A woman yells. Chase clenched his fists. No one. And absolutely no one, talked to Bree like that. He was about to scream at the woman, but remembered that it was a no talking, no walking dream. But then his eyes widen in realization. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory!_

 _"CHASEY?!" Bree yells out again. Chase cringes. She must really be scared. He turned around seeing a door open. "I told you to shut up you ungrateful little brat!" The woman yells. She walked right threw Chase and went over to Bree, clutching a knife. Bree whimpers seeing the knife. She was scared. "CHASEY?!" She scream again. The woman took the knife, and sliced her cheek, then grabbed Bree's hair and yanked. Hard. Bree whimpers. "When I tell you something, you do it. And I don't know who this 'Chasey' guy is, but stop screaming his name," the woman snarled, taking the knife and slicing Bree's forehead. "O-Okay," Bree whimpers. The woman yanks her again, and cuts her other cheek. "Okay, Miss Jackiline," the woman -Jackiline- says. "O-Okay 'Miss' Jackiline," Bree whimpers. "Good," Jackiline says, she then exits the room, leaving Bree there crying._

Chase awoke to someone shaking him. "Chase!" Bree yells, shaking him. Chase wakes up. "I'm okay. I'm okay," he says. "Alright," Bree says. She giggles and leans back. "Mr. Davenport, how much longer till we get home?" Chase asks. "About five minutes," Mr. Davenport says. Chase nods and turns to Bree. "I'm pretty sure Adam will be throwing a big welcome home party for you."

 **Well! I finally updated this XD. Even with many distractions because of my friends XD. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Also, be sure to check out my song-fic 'A Thousand Years' :).**

 **Read and Review!~Jay Heartly**


	6. Authors Note (IMPORTANT)

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry for typing this! I'm seriously trying to update this story (on my notes) but it just keeps getting harder, and harder, AND HARDER for my brain to concentrate on this story when it suddenly came up with a story about the Lab Rats going back in time. I'm really trying to control my brain from trying not to think of story ideas, but I can't just focus! IM REALLY SORRY! I'll be trying to update this story while working on the time traveling one. IM REALLY SORRY! I KNOW IM A HORRIBLE PERSON! :( :(~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: the time traveling story is going to be titled 1942**


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you! :). And quite possibly, that she will remember him after the flashback in this chapter! :)**

 **Stardust16: Thanks! And I don't know if I can. I've got the attention span of a cocker spaniel. Lol. And have limited wifi time. So when my dad says he's got to turn the wifi off, that means I'm gonna have to post the chapter or save it.**

 **LoveShipper: Yes. A really scary memory.**

 **ByEmiWithLove: I might just do that! But not in this chapter though. Well, possibly. Just read! XD. And with the oneshot, you didn't offend me. It was my first one so yah. XD**

A few minutes later, the helicopter hovers over a house and lands on top of it. Bree shivers, and Chase wraps his arms around her. "Hey," he says. "It's okay." She nods and smiles, wildly. "I know. I'm just scared," she says. "It's alright. Adam won't do anything to you. Except maybe hug you, and make you pass out," he says, rolling his eyes. Bree giggles.

"Are you two getting out or what?!" Mr. Davenport asks, sticking his head in. Chase rolls his eyes. "Yes. We're coming," he says. He unbuckles himself, and gets out waiting for Bree. As she gets out, he helps her down. She mutters a quick 'Thanks' before smiling. Chase grins. "Bree! Chase!" Mr. Davenport yells. "Sorry! We should go," Chase says to Bree, who nods, and walks to Mr. Davenport.

"Okay Bree. You haven't been here in six years, so I'm going to give you the play by play," Mr. Davenport says. "O-kay?" Bree asks, highly confused. "Mr. Davenport, I doubt that she watches football," Chase says rolling his eyes. "Whatever. So I married a woman named Tasha, and she has a son named Leo. So they're living with us now," Mr. Davenport says. Chase chuckles. "Horrible summery."

Mr. Davenport leads the two teens down the stairs of the helicopter pad, down to the living room, where the lights were turned off. "Huh. Weird. I thought they were on a second ago," Mr. Davenport says. Chase heard shuffling, and someone turning on the lights. Chase knew what was happening, so he stuck his fingers in his ears. "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME BREE!" Adam, Tasha, and Leo cried. Bree smiles wildly. Even though she didn't remember anyone, she was happy that she was welcome somewhere. "Thanks!" She says, as Chase takes his fingers out of his ears.

Chase grins, as Adam came over, slapped Chase on the shoulder –a little lighter than usual– and picked Bree up and hugged her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!" He yells, hugging her tight. "Thanks uh," she says. Adam's eyes widen. "You don't remember me?" He asks. "Duh. I can't remember anything since Jackiline took me from my brothers," she says. "Bree. We are your brothers," Adam says. Bree cocks her head slightly. "Whatever. Just can you put me down?" Adam does so and grins. "Well. Welcome home sis," he says. Bree grins, shaking her head.

"Hi, Bree. I'm Leo. I've heard a lot about you," Leo says, walking over to her. "Well hi Leo," Bree says smiling. She walked back over to Chase and grins. "Bree. This is Tasha," Chase says, nodding to the woman standing behind him. "Hi Tasha," she says. Tasha smiles. "I'm happy to see that your home," she says. "Even though I hardly know you," she adds. Bree giggles. "It's fine," she says. "I've got my sewing room ready for you. I'll show it to you when it's close to bedtime," Tasha adds. "Great!" Bree smiles.

Chase watched Bree reunite with her adopted family. Heck. He'd been wanting to find her since Jackiline took her. He smiles, and sat in the couch. He looked at Bree and grins. 'She's so beautiful', he thinks.

"So Bree. What happened when Jackiline took you?" Adam asks. Chase breath tightens. He knew this was coming. He watched as Bree's breath came out more slowly. "Well," she begins, "I know you all deserve to know what really happened." She sat on the couch –next to Chase–, and began.

"Jackiline took me to this abandoned warehouse. It looked slightly pretty, but still creepy. She locked me in a room, and it had no windows. It only had one door which could only be accessed from the outside by using a touchpad, and a code. I was left in the room for three days. No food. No water. It was like she wanted to kill me." Bree began tearing up, and Chase wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "But, on the third day at noon, she came into the room and started to abuse me. She had a knife that she always had with her, and used it on me daily. Once, she sent a man into the room with me and he-he–" she started sobbing. Her face was pale and red. "He did what Bree?" Mr. Davenport asks, his voice etched with hatred for Jackiline. "He raped me," Bree says quietly, burying her face in Chase's shoulder, and started to sob again. Chase's eyes widen. He clenched his right hand into, a fist. He could feel himself getting angry at the man that _raped_ Bree.

"A man raped you?!" Mr. Davenport yells, his hatred for Jackiline growing instantly. "A _man raped_ you?!" He asks again. Bree looked up at him from Chase's shoulder. She nods sadly. "Ooh that's it. I'm finding Jackiline. And when I do, I'm calling the police, and tell them to arrest her. That's exactly what I'm going to do," Mr. Davenport says, walking to the door, opening it, and slamming it hard.

Chase heard Mr. Davenport's car drive away and looks at Bree sadly. He wanted to say something to her, but Tasha looked at him and shook her head. She looked at Bree. "Well," she says. "I think it's time for bed. Bree, I'll show you to the sewing room now," she says. Bree nods and stands up. She followed Tasha out of the room, her shoulders slumped. Chase watches her go sadly.

When Tasha came back downstairs, she looks at Adam and Chase. "Time for bed you two. Your not going to be sleeping in the basement tonight. I want you guys upstairs incase Bree gets upset, and I don't hear her. Chase your bedroom is on the right of Bree's and Adam yours is right beside Chase's," she says. Chase nods, and walks upstairs. Her could hear Bree shuffling in her bed trying to get comfortable. He yawns, and walks into his room. He gets into his bed, and lies down, falling to sleep a moment later.

Chase awoke hearing screaming. He looked over and saw his clock which read: 3:30 A.M. He listened to the screaming more closely and he knew it was Bree's. He jumped out of his bed, and ran into her room. "Bree?" He asks, shutting the door –it was open before he got in there–, softly. "Ch-Chase? Is that you?" She asks, her voice cracking. "It's me Bree," Chase says, walking over to her, and sitting on the bed. Bree say up, and buried her head into his shoulder. "I had a nightmare," she says, crying. "What was it about?" Chase asks, putting his arm around her, and holding her tight. "Well. It was when we were little. When Jackiline took me, and–" she stopped, her eyes tearing up again. "Chase. I think I remember. I remember who you, Adam, and Mr. Davenport are," she says. Chase smiles. "That's great," he says, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She smiles, and looks at him, her eyes tearing up again. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asks, softly. Chase nods. "I will," he says. He watched her get under her covers, and got under them himself. Her heard her mumble: "I love you Chase." And which me replied with: "I love you too Bree."

 **Well! How was that chapter?! Did you guys like it, or did it suck? You guys can just ignore that authors note now. I'm going to be writing chapter six, once this is published :).**

 **I finished this chapter at 11:31 at night so, I'm publishing at 7:30 tomorrow. Yay! XD.**

 **Also, new story alert! It will be titled: 1947. I just couldn't stop my brain from making another story idea. XD. Also, Jackiline will be mentioned in the story, but this is a brain wiped Jackiline, but then she'll turn evil again. XD**

 **Also, the sentence about Bree getting raped, it was hard for me to write. I almost never write stories where the characters are raped.**

 **Read and review! Also, this chapter is for one of my best friends! So bye!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: I tried to make this longer than the other chapters already written.**


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 **Dirtkid123: Yah. And yes! I'm so happy that I did that! :)**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: It was really hard to even to write: raped. Like really. I have NEVER wrote a story about a character getting raped. So it was HARD! XD**

 **Stardust16: Thanks! :). And it was supposed to be longer. Crappy copy n paste XD.**

 **Loveshipper: YAY! AND YESSS! XD XD!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I haven't heard from you in a while. But, HI! XD**

Chase eventually drifted off to sleep, his grip still tight on Bree. Even though he was asleep, he could feel her head lie down on his chest. He could feel her shuffle to get comfortable. He smiles in his sleep, then goes into a deeper sleep, the smile still plastered on his face.

" _Daddy!" A little girl cried, running over to Chase. She had a piece of paper in her hand. He knelt down, and picked her up. "Hey Clara," he says, smiling. He kissed the top of her head. "Daddy look what I made at school," Clara says, turning the paper over, and showing him. It was a family portrait, showing him, Bree, and Clara. "Wow, Clara," he says smiling. "This is good. Why don't we hang it on the fridge?" He asks. Clara nods, and he sets her down. He follows her, smiling wildly._

 _As he and Clara walked into the kitchen, he saw Bree, fashionable and beautiful as always, cooking. She turns around and smiles as Chase made his way to her. He kisses her softly on the lips. "How are you today?" He asks smiling. "I've been good," she says smiling, kissing him on the lips softly._

 _Chase smiles, and hugs her. He looks at Clara, and picked her up. He hugs her, and Bree joins in. He kisses both their heads. "My two favorite girls," he says smiling. "I love you both." Bree smiles. "I love you too," she says. He smiles. "I love you daddy!" Clara says. Chase smiles. He kissed his daughter lightly on the head. "I love you too Clara," he says. He sets her down. "Have you done your homework yet?" He asks, knowing his daughter didn't like doing homework. Clara shook her head. "I've been doin otha tings," she says, in the baby voice she uses when she knows that she was about to get in trouble. "I tried to get her to do it. Didn't work," Bree says, rubbing her arm. "She bit me," she adds. Chase's eyes widen. "Clara! Marie Davenport!" He says. "Why did you bite your mother?" He asks._

 _As Clara was about to answer, Chase's world went black._

Chase woke up to sunlight streaming down into the room. He sighed loudly, and felt something on his chest. He looks down. Bree was on his chest and he sighed in relief. He grinned remembering how he got there.

"Bree, wake up," he says, gently shaking her. She groaned. "Five more minutes," she says, turning over. Chase smirked. "Bree. _Teen Fiancé_ is having a rerun of all the shows before the new season," he said. "Really?" She asks, groaning. He smirked, and sat up, moving Bree's head gently off his chest. He kissed her on the head, and walked over to the door.

"Chase. I'm up," Bree slurred, still tired. He laughed, and walked back over to her. "I'm going to be downstairs," he says. She nods, and walks to her closet.

Chase walked downstairs hearing bacon sizzling, and smelling pancakes. He smiles. It was his favorite breakfast. He walked over to the table and sat down. He noticed Adam walking over to the _glass_ table. He positioned his legs to go on top of the table. "I wouldn't do that i–," Chase started, but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. "Oh come on!" Leo screamed, as he entered the kitchen. "Do we _HAVE_ to continue to get glass stuff?!" He asks. Chase smirks.

Chase looked over to the stairway, where Bree was coming downstairs. He smiles. "Bree. Breakfast is over here," he says, motioning her over. "Ooh pancakes!" She says excited, and reached for one. She grabbed it and ate it, quickly.

"Chase, Adam, Leo! Your going to be late for school!" Tasha called, from upstairs. "Alright Tasha!" Chase yells back. He grabs his backpack. He looked at Bree. "Can I come to school with you?" She asks, smiling. "Hang on," he says. "Tasha!" He says. "Yes, Chase?!" She asks. "Can Bree come to school today?!" He asks. "I guess!" Chase smiles. "That's a yes then," he says smiling. He takes her hand and husband squeezes it. And with that, they walk out the door happily.

 **Ok so I know this chapter sucked. But I have a reason why it was so short. I didn't have time to write a LONG chapter, so I just took ideas from my head (and friends. Very few of them (My friend Charlotte, Lillie, and Jackie) believe that Brase will happen. XD.**

 **So this is short. Also the little dream that Chase has isn't a memory. It's something that'll happen in the future. I was watching Twilight and that idea popped into my head. I was like: 'Alice has a power that she can see the future. So why don't I give Chase the same power?' And I asked my dad if I should give Chase that ability, (which is ironic because he doesn't watch Twilight), and he totally agreed! XD**

 **So yah. Well I'm out! Please read & review!**

 **Yours truly~Jay Heartly (A.K.A: Agent Heartly. Jay Heartly XD)**

 **P.S: Am** **I the only one that noticed that Chase's hair is different from the first season of Lab Rats, and the third and fourth season? XD. And did you notice that Adam's laser vision got messed up? XD**

 **P.P.S: Bye!**


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 **Stardust26: OMG I KNOW! And for the Bionic Academy. OF COURSE I WATCH IT! XD. My favorite character USED to be Sebastian, BEFORE he went all Victor Krane on us XD. And I used to ship Sebastian and Bree. That ship has sailed and sunk XD. But my favorite character is probably Spin. I MEAN HES SO CUTE! XD**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you! :) you made my day XD**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: I know. I could totally see that happen. And I really thought it would happen during** ** _Avalanche_** **OMG I WAS SO SCARED I WAS CRYING! :( :)**

 **LoveShipper: Yup! XD**

 **Where I'm going with this chapter, I have no idea XD**

Chase looked at Bree and grinned. He squeezed her hand as they walked to the doors of Mission Creek High School. Bree took a breath. She was sweating. "Bree. It's okay," Chase reassured her. She smiles, and looks at him. "I know. I'm just nervous," she says, smiling. He smiles and squeezes her hand once more, as he opened the doors.

"Welcome to the world of High School!" He says laughing. Bree giggles. "You didn't have to do that you know?" She asks. "Yah. But I wanted to," he says grinning.

Chase smiles and squeezes her hand, as Trent came by. "Oh hey everyone. Mr. Nerd has a new girlfriend!" He says, chuckling loudly. Chase felt his cheeks grow hot. "It's about time since _Stephanie_ dumped him," Trent says, laughing loudly. "Leave me alone," Chase growled. "Oh standing up for yourself aren't ya?" One of Trent's "followers" asked. "Daniel. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. SHUT UP!" Trent says. The kid –Daniel– stepped back, as Trent looked at Bree. "What's your name hot stuff?" He asks. Bree's face went red with embarrassment. "Breanne," she says confidently. "Yah really? Well Breanne, why are you hold hands with this bozo?" Trent asks. "A, don't call me that. B, mind your own business. And C, shut up," she says. Trent balls up his fist.

Chase looked over and saw what Trent was doing. He growls lowly. All he saw was:

 _Commando App Engaged_

"Hey, Fruit Fly!" Chase(Spike), yelled. Trent's hand stopped midair, investors away from Bree's face. "Don't touch her," he growls. "Yah. And-And what are you going to do about it?!" Trent asks, shaking in fear. "I don't know. Maybe this," Spike said, taking his fist and punching Trent in the stomach. He cried in pain in doubled over. The whole hallway was in shock. Then someone laughed. Then another. Soon everyone was laughing historically.

"I'll get you for this Davenport!" Trent yells, standing up. Spike chuckled. "Yah. I'll wait," he says smirking. Then his eyes flickered, and the next this he saw was:

 _Commando App Disengaged_

Chase shook his head and looked at Bree. "What happened?" He asks. She was gaping at him in shock. "You. You just. You j-j-just," but she was cut off by Chase's lips on hers. "Don't answer," he says against her. He breaks the kiss. Bree blushed and nods.

Chase grinned. "Well. I've got to go to class. I'll see you later," he says. Bree nods. "I guess I'll go to English?" She asks. "I'll take you. That's my next one," Chase says. Bree nods and smiles.

Chase took her hand and lead her down a long hallway full of students. He knew a few of the guys her looking at Bree. His eyes narrowed. No one was taking her.

He lead her into a classroom and sat down in an empty desk, Bree sitting next to him. He smiles at her, and then pulls out a book. "Why are you getting that out?" Bree questions, confused. "Oh it's the book we're reading in class," Chase explains. "Oh. Can I read it?" Bree asks. Chase nods and hands her the book. She takes it and flips a page. Then flipping another. And another. After five minutes, she was done. "Wow! She married the vampire?! I never saw that coming!" She exclaimed. Chase laughed, as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," she says, surveying the class. "Good morning, Miss Hillary," the class chimed in. "Great. Now I trust that you all have your copy of _Breaking Dawn_? She asks. The whole class –minus Bree– nods. Chase reached into his book bag and took out an extra copy. "I've got an extra," he says, placing it in front of Bree. She smiles. "Thanks," she whispers.

"Now class, today we are going to be watching _Breaking Dawn Parts One and Two._ Does everyone have they're permission slips to watch it?" Miss Hillary asks. The class nods. "Great. I trust that you all know what happens." More nodding. She smiles and starts the movie.

Halfway through the honeymoon scene (which I shall not mention because younger people may be reading this), Miss Hillary stopped the movie. "Do you all want me to skip or continue this part?" She asks. There were a few skips, but mostly continues. She nods and starts playing the movie again.

Bree was getting nauseous. She could feel the puke traveling up her throat. She laid her head down and groaned. She hated watching stuff like that. It reminded her of when she was _raped._

 _Raped._ The same word in her head all the time. "Bree are you okay?" Chase asks worriedly. She nods. "I'm fine," she says. But she was groaning. Chase raised his hand. "Miss Hillary," he says. She looks up. "Yes Chase?" She asks. "Can I take Bree outside? I think she's going to be sick," he says. Miss Hillary nods, and Chase looks at Bree. "Come on Bree," he whispers. She nods and stands up while he guides her out of the room.

 **Well this sucked didn't it? XD. And trust me. When I was think of book that were turned into major movies,** ** _Breaking Dawn_** **was the first thing that popped into my head. I'm not going to get very detailed. That's just wrong XD.**

 **Well. I've been thinking of writing a Lab Rats story based off of a book. Should I do it or no? Cause if I do, it's going up be called,** ** _Lab Rats: Paper Towns_** **but instead of Quentin, Margo, Ben, Radar, Lacey, and all them, it's going to be: Chase, Bree, Adam, Leo, Janelle, and other people XD.**

 ** _Lab Rats: Paper Towns_** **will be a rewrite of the book:** ** _Paper Towns_** **by John Green. The story will be the same except for the ending (which will be rewritten to where Chase(Quentin) will take up Bree's(Margo) proposal and where they will go XD.**

 **So should I or no?**

 **Read and Review!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: And before I go. I just HAD to put in the line: 'She married the vampire? I did not see that coming!' The line is from:** ** _Spider Island_** **you guys should watch it XD.**

 **Well, bye!**


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 **Stardust16: Yes, I just HAD to write that little part. It was nagging at me all day XD. And I could totally see Bree going with Sebastian. But then it was the Krane incident ALL OVER AGAIN XD. And your welcome for the review! The story is awesome!**

 ***accidentally clicks on Facebook email* I don't care what Ellen Pompoe and Kevin McCarthy are up to! XD**

 **Vampiregal007: Glad you liked it! :). And yes. I'm planing to do that in later chapters. Like in chapter twenty *spoiler* Clara gets bullied, and Chase protects her XD. (Just for yalls info, Clara is Bree and Chase's daughter. NOT Chase's girlfriend XD)**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: Totally**

 **Dirtkid123: Awe! You always make me smile XD**

 **LoveShipper: Yes. Yes it is XD**

Chase lead Bree outside of the classroom, and sat her down on a bench. "Bree," he says, "What's wrong?" He asks. She looks at him, sadness in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Chasey," she says, her voice a whisper. "But I can't tell you. Jackiline threatened to find me and kill me if I ever told anyone," she says. Chase sighs. "Look. Davenport is tracking down Jackiline right this minute. You've got to trust me," he says his voice pleading. Bree takes a deep breath. "Ok," she says.

"When Jackiline kidnapped me, put me in that room, and raped me, she was always saying 'A day will come. And you will bow down to me.' And she was repeating it over and over. It was really freaking me out," she admits. Chase nods. "Go on," he says. "That's all," she says. Chase nods. "Do you want to go home?" He asks. She nods, as he helps her stand up. He pulled out his phone. "I'll call Tasha, and tell her I'm taking you home," Chase says. Bree nods. "Alright," she says. He smiles and kisses her cheek before walking to his locker.

Bree looked around. Mission Creek High School looked different, when her friend Gina was going there. Gina was her best friend from the orphanage. She had been there most of her life. But one day, she went on a trip to Pakistan, and never came back. She soon figured out why. Gina was on a plane, that was set to crash into a minefield. If the crash didn't kill the passengers, the minefield sure did. She waited three days for Gina to come back. But she never ever did. Bree felt tears running down her face, as Chase approached. "Bree?" He asks. "Are you okay?" She nods. "Yah. I'm sorry," she says. "No need to apologize," Chase says warmly. He kisses her cheek. "Now come on. Tasha's waiting in the parking lot."

Chase and Bree walks to Tasha's car. Chase opens the door for Bree like a gentleman, and then when she got in, he closed it and went to the back of the car. He threw his backpack down, and sat down.

As Tasha approaches the house, she saw Adam's Firebird (yes, he had finally gotten a car). "Huh," she said. "Wonder why your brothers here." Chase shrugged and got out of the car. He repeated the same process as the parking lot of school. Bree got out and blushed.

"Oh hey, Tasha, Chase, Bree!" Adam yelled. "Guess what I learned in school today!" "What Adam?" Bree asks, sitting on the couch. "I learned that we are actually living on a giant ant, and at night, the ant sends its little antlings, to kidnap the youngest child in each family for the giant ant to eat!" Adam says. Bree rolls her eyes. "Yah. And if that was true, Leo would be gone a long time ago!" Chase says, laughing. "Actually you would," Adam says. "NOT!" "YES!" "NOT!" "YES!" And they went on and on.

Bree rolled her eyes and giggled. Adam would always make stuff up. She stood up. "That's enough," she says, stepping in between Adam and Chase. "Sorry Bree," Adam says, as he walked away. Bree rolled her eyes again.

She jogged upstairs, but instead of jogging, she super speeded upstairs. She screamed. "Chase!" She yelled. Chase ran to her. "What's wrong?" He asks, worriedly. "How the _hell_ did I just get up here? I was seriously just on the third step," she said. But when she said 'third step', her voice came out like Leo's high pitched squeaky, sounding voice. She screams again, but then disappeared. "Chase!" She yells. "What the heck is going on with me?!" She asks, her voice shaking. Chase's eyes widen. Apparently, she _didn't_ know she had bionics. He took a deep breath. "Bree," he began. "You have bionics."

 **Well this is the. Shortest chapter that's ever going to be uploaded to this story. I promise. I just HAD to get something uploaded XD.**

 **Ugh. I feel so sick right now XD.**

 **Discovery of my Life: whenever I'm like sick, I burp to much.**

 **Well. That's all. Bye!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: I sorta need Bree and Chase to actually have Clara in like the fifteenth chapter or something. Idk, if I'm going to have Clara be born in the fifteenth chapter or the eighteenth. Opinions? HELP ME! XD**

 **P.P.S: I went to the FBLA rally yesterday. AND SILENTO WAS PERFORMING! *major fan squealing***

 **P.P.P.S: Lab Rats: Paper Towns will be uploaded when I can actually get the book typed up on my phone.**

 **That's all. BYE!**


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 **WARNING!: This chapter includes mature content. I just hope that I won't lose readers. If I do, I might cry. I hope you guys don't judge me on what I write. I promise that this will be the only chapter with THAT STUFF in it.**

 **Do not read if you are under the age of twelve. (I'm putting a limit at twelve because that's when you start-NEVER MIND!) When you see the AN, that's where you should stop reading.**

 ***sighs* okay. I'm really sorry for this, BUT I have a friend (which is like a major Brase fan) and she wants me to write a chapter with stuff in it. (Why am I friends with her? XD). So I promised her that I would. I'm so sorry again. If you want to read, then fine. If you don't want to, just read the first part until it says AN. Okay? Okay.**

 **Stardust16: Much less curse and spell. More Triton App. And she got it from Krane not Douglas. She started working with him after Douglas went to the good side. BTW Jackiline has a MAJOR crush on Douglas. XD. And yes. Clara is Chase and Bree's daughter. Sorry that I worded it incorrectly. And yah. I feel bad for Adam to. But half of the things he says just make me laugh XD. And I really hope you like this chapter. And I hope that you won't stop reading because of the mature content.**

 **Dirtkid123: Read! But I don't know if I'm going to make it weird or not. XD**

 **LoveShipper: YASSSS! XD**

 **Also! I do not own the idea of having one of my OC's as half-girl half-cat. The idea belongs to Purpledolphin05. I read her story(s) and they involve her OC Sukara as a half-girl half-cat. So I just got inspired to use that idea. So you should go check out her stories!**

 **And, this chapter takes place on December 20th. The chapters before this take place in December also. PLEASE ENJOY!**

"I have what?!" Bree asks, her voice shaking in fear. "Bionics," Chase explains. "You see. Your special. Really special. You have superhuman abilities. You can run faster than other people, and you can manipulate sound, and repeat it back," Chase says. "So I'm a freak?" Bree asks, her voice cracking. Her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm a freak to humanity?" She started crying. She turned around and speeded upstairs. "Bree!" Chase yells. "Bree, please! Let me explain!" He yells, but she had already shut the door.

Chase ran his hands through his hair. He groaned. Bree thought she was a freak. A freak to humanity. He sat down, his head in his hands.

There was a knock on the door, but Chase didn't care. There was another knock. Then another. Chase groaned, and got up. He opened the door. At its threshold stood the Davenport's neighbor, Athena Flowheart, who was a half-girl half-cat, person. "Uh hey Athena," he says. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "Oh. I came to smash Eddy with a hammer," she admits, smiling sheepishly. Chase rolled his eyes. "Look Athena, can you come back later?" He asks. "Why?" She whines. "Max promised that he would take me to see a movie!" "Max isn't here right now," Chase says.

Max Henderson was the son of Davenport's business partners, Alan and Alana Henderson. But through the corse of events, Max's parents had to take a trip to Pakistan, but the plane they were on was the same plan that Bree's friend Gina had gotten on. So when the plane crashed and the minefield killed the survivors, the Davenport's had adopted Max as their "brother"/"son".

Athena sighs. "Fine," she groans. "I'll come back tomorrow. Merry Christmas, by the way," she says, her tail flicking as she walked away from the threshold.

Chase sighs and shuts the door. He walks to he staircase, and walked up it. At the second floor, he got off of it and walked the long hallway to Bree's room.

He knocks on the door. "Bree?" he asks. He heard sniffling from behind the door. "Go away," she says. "Bree its Chase. Please let me in," he says. "No!" She says, but Chase opens the door anyways.

"Chase I said I didn't want you in here!" Bree cries, burying herself under her covers. "I don't care. Please Bree. Let me explain," Chase says. She looks at him. "Fine," she says, sitting back on her pillows. He shuts the door again, and walks over to her

"Bree," he begins. "You aren't a freak. Your special. Really special. Really really special. You abilities is what makes you, you. You are beautiful, and sweet and kind. You are the best thing that could ever happen to anyone," he says. "And I'm so glad that your my best friend, cause if you weren't, I wouldn't be able to do this," he says, as he kissed her on the lips. After a second, she kissed him back, but then let go. "Oh Chasey," she says, smiling. "Bree I love you so much, and-" Chase said, but he was silenced by another kiss.

 **(AN: PEOPLE UNDER TWELVE, STOP READING! AND PEOPLE WHO DONT WANT TO READ THIS PART, STOP!)**

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight, not wanting to let go. Bree's hands found his hair and she started to run her fingers through it. They let go for breath, but then Chase leans down and kissed her neck. She moaned, softly. Chase smirks, and starts kissing her neck again. She moaned softly.

Chase kissed her on the mouth again, and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Soon they were involved in a tongue war, both battling for dominance, over the other. Bree's hands found Chase's hair again, and she started to pull on it. That caused Chase to groan loudly.

There were footsteps in the hallway, and the two teens pulled away from each other, fast. There was a knock on the door. "Bree, it's Tasha," Tasha said. "Can I come in for a moment?" She asks. "Yah, sure. I was just talking with Chase," Bree says. Tasha opens the door. "Hey Chase," she says. Chase nods to her.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Donald got home a few minutes ago, and we're going out of town for pizza, with Athena and her family. Do you two want to come?" She asks. Bree shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not a fan of pizza," she admits. "Same," Chase says. "Alright. We'll see you two in about four hours," Tasha says. "Bye!" And with that she shut the door.

Bree got up and locked it. "Now where were we?" She asks. "I believe right here," Chase says getting up, and kissing her harshly on the lips. She moans and kisses him back. Her hands found his hair again.

Chase smiles against her lips, and ran his hands under the back of her shirt. He ran his hands on her skin, and he could feel goosebumps up and down her back.

"Chase wait," Bree says, breaking free. "Yes?" Chase asks, disappointed. "I'm not on the pill," Bree says, her voice trembling. "Oh right," Chase says. "Is that okay?" Bree asks. "I guess for once," Chase answered. She nods. "But I don't want to get pregnant," she says, her voice shaking still. And without an answer, she speeds downstairs, and grabbed an extra pill bottle. She speeds back upstairs and took the lid off of it. She took a pill and popped it in her mouth, and swallowed, then she hid the bottle in a cabinet.

She walked back over to Chase –who was standing by her bed–, and they started kissing again. Chase pushed her on the bed, and she blushed slightly. Chase's tongue won dominance inside Bree's mouth and he started to make it run along the insides of it. He finally let got and placed kisses down her neck. She moaned. Chase smirks against her neck and his hand went down to her butt. He squeezed it gently, and she gasped loudly. She then moaned.

Bree pushed Chase off of her, then stole a quick kiss before taking off his shirt, exposing his chest. She stared at it in awe. Chase smirks, and while she was staring at him, he stripped her shirt off of her. She blushed. "Oh my god, Bree," Chase mumbles. "Your beautiful," he says, pushing her back down on the bed, and kissed her again. He then stared at her bra. His hands went to the back of it, and undid the clasps, causing her bare chest to be free. "Now that's fair," Chase says smirking. Bree giggles.

Chase pushed her down harder on the mattress. Bree groaned under his touch. He kept kissing her, until it became something more.

 **[AN: tricked you! XD. I was NEVER going to go into full detail. XD].**

Chase awoke to sunlight steaming down on his face. He glanced at Bree, and saw that she was undressed. "Shit," he cursed, but he was blushing like mad. He kissed Bree gently, to wake her up. "Breezy," he says. "Time to get up." "Five more minutes," she groaned. "Bree. Please?" He asks. "Fine," she groaned, opening her eyes. She saw Chase shirtless and blushed.

Bree got up out of bed, but fell over almost as fast as she got up. "Crap," she mutters, walking over to her fallen clothes. She picked them up, and put them back on. She turned to Chase, –who already had his clothes on– and he was blushing like mad. She giggled and walked over to him. She kissed him, and the pulled away. "Come on," she says. "I'm hungry." He nods, and takes her hand. She opens the door and walks downstairs him in a tow.

When they got in the kitchen, they realized breakfast was a half hour ago, and Adam was sent to wake them up, but was horrified of the "shirtless Chase" that was sleeping on Bree's left side. He didn't tell his family though.

Bree walked to the living room, and sat down next to Athena, who was chatting with Max. "Uh. Who are you?" Athena asks, scooting a little bit closer to Max. "I'm Bree," she says. "Hi Bree. I'm Athena," Athena says, smiling.

Chase walked into the living room with two cups. "Here Bree. I got you some coffee," he says smiling. "Awe. You remembered," Bree says giggling. Chase grinned. "'Course I did," he says, taking a sip of his coffee. Bree smiles.

 **Well, if you've made it this far, you get a cookie. And a brownie. And a poster that has Bree and Chase on it XD.**

 **I was up till 1:05 typing this last night. Hope you guys like it! XD.**

 **Well, The Maze Runner came on HBO last night. ON LIVE TV. SO I RECORDED IT SO IM GOING TO SATCH IT WHILE YOU GUYS REVIEW. OKAY?! OKAY! XD**

 **That's all for now. Bye my friends!~Jay Heartly**


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 **Stardust16: LOL. And yes. I love The Maze Runner! And I just love that you've been with this story since it was first published! XD. And Scorch Trials is still in theaters. It's awesome.**

 **And yup. She's got a crush on him, and that just makes his love life more interesting! XD.**

 **OMG! You gave me an idea! 0.0. Jackiline MIGHT kidnap Clara. I don't know. But that's an awesome idea! XD.**

 **Dirtkid123: Lol. Glad you made it! Have a cookie! XD**

 **LoveShipper: Welcome. And Athena is based off my friend Lillie. And then my other major OC Misty is based off of me. Jay is Athena's sister BTW.**

 **BeautifulSupernova: YES! I LOVE THE MAZE RUNNER! IT WAS AWESOME!**

 ***gets slapped by Alena* OW ALENA! I TOLD YOU I WASNT GONNA WRITE THAT STUFF!**

Chase sat down beside Bree. She smiles and takes a sip of her coffee. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Athena says, getting up and going to the door. Chase stood up, and walked back to the kitchen.

Athena opened the door, and there stood her sister Misty. "Misty!" She says, hugging her. "Hey Athens!" Misty says smiling. "Is it time?" "Yup! It's about to come on!" Athena says smiling, and dragging Misty inside.

"Hey Bree. I got you some pancakes," Chase says, coming back in the living area with pancakes in his hands. "Chase!" Misty yells, tackling him. Chase fell to the ground. "Ow! Misty!" Chase complains, using his monocular kineses to get the half-cat off of him. "I was just hugging you!" Misty whines. "No, you tackled me!" Chase complains, standing up. Misty rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Have you seen Thorn?" She asks. "He's upstairs, in Max's room. And he's sleeping," Chase answers. "Will you two shut up?! It's starting!" Athena yells.

"What's starting?" Bree asks confused. "The Harry Potter Weekend that Thorn promised that I could watch with him!" Misty says, rushing upstairs. "Oh. Well. Say hi to Voldemort for me!" Chase yells, running out the door. "No Chasey! Get back here!" Bree whines, placing her hand on her head. When he doesn't return, she sighs and speeds outside pulling him back in the house. "Your lucky that Athena, Misty, Max, and Thorn know we're bionic!" Chase cries, as he was dragged back inside. Bree rolled her eyes. "So Misty was the one that tackled you, and made you spill my pancakes? Awe man!" She whines, sitting back on the couch.

Athena turned on the TV, but in the middle of _Order of The Phoenix,_ Bree, and Chase, got bored of watching it. "Ugh!" Bree complained. "Where's Leo when you need him?!" She asks. "For once, I want him to spoil the ending of this movie!" She says, throwing her hands up in the air. "Shut up, Bree!" Athena hissed. "Harry is about to go into the Ministry!" "Great. I'm outta here," Bree says, standing up. She looks at Chase. "Come on. I'll speed us to the mall," she says, grabbing his hand. Chase smiles. "Great!" He says, as Bree sped them there.

They both entered the mall, hand in hand. Bree smiles, and squeezes Chase's hand lightly. "I love you," she says smiling. "I love you too," Chase answers smiling at her also. She kisses him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, can we go into Barnes & Noble?" Bree asks, looking at the store. "Guess we can. What did you want to get?" Chase asks. "I wanted to finish my collection of _Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson_ books," Bree said. "Alright then," Chase says, walking into the store with her in a tow.

They walked into the young adults section of the library –that's where half the amazing books are–, and saw someone that Chase never thought he'd see again.

It was Douglas. He was there buying a book titled: 'Being Good, the Guide for Idiots'. "Douglas?" Chase asks, pulling Bree behind him. Douglas looked up. "Well. If it isn't my son(nephew)," he says, smirking. But the smirk wasn't evil. That was new. "What are you doing here Douglas?" Chase asks, pulling Bree closer to him. "Look. Before you attack me, hear me out. Krane fired me. I wouldn't kill you or Adam, so he fired me," Douglas says, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Likely story," Chase says, clenching his left fist. "It's true!" Douglas says. "I'm good now. Why do you think I'm buying this?" He asks, showing Chase the book. Chase rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I still don't trust you," he says. But there was a trace of a smirk across his face. "Bye Douglas," he says, turning around, and guiding Bree to the books she wanted.

They bought the books, and walked out of the store. "I'm hungry," Bree complained. "Misty ruined my breakfast," she says, placing a hand on her stomach which was rumbling. "Me to. Let's go get something to eat," Chase says. Bree nods. "Alright. How about some Dairy Queen?" She asks, taking his hand. "Perfect."

As they walked into Dairy Queen, they noticed something weird. A woman, with black hair, stunning green eyes, and long red fingernails. Bree gasps. "Chase. We gotta go. Now!" She whispers. "Why?" He asks, looking at the menu then back to her. "You see that woman? That's Jackiline!" Bree whispers, her voice cracking. "That's Jackiline?!" Chase asks. "Okay. We're leaving. Now," he says, but before they could, Jackiline was already walking over to them.

"There you are, you ungrateful little bitch," Jackiline says, hissing at Bree. "And who's this? He's cute," she says looking at Chase. Chase's eyes glowed with hatred. "Stay away from her," he growled, his voice so low Bree thought he was Spike. "And why would I do that?" Jackiline hissed. "She'll be under my command. Soon," she says, brushing pass the two, and running out of the place.

"What? That was weird," Bree says, her voice still trembling. "She never lets me go." "Well that's a good thing for right now," Chase says. "'Cause we have to get out of here and warn Mr. Davenport." Bree nods and takes his hand. She speeds themselves back to the mansion.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase yells, to the eldest Davenport. "What Chase?! Can't you see I'm busy?" He asks, popping out of one of his upstair offices. "We found Jackiline, and I'm afraid that she's coming for Bree."

 **Well! How did you guys like that chapter? I promise that it's going to get more intense. :).**

 **Read and Review!~Jay Heartly**


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

 **Stardust16: Yup! She finally made her famous appearance! XD. And I love that Chase protected Breezy XD.**

 **Dirtkid123: Lol. I know right! XD**

 **LoveShipper: Yup! That just popped into my head XD.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has stuck with this story so far**

"You what?!" Davenport asks, his voice shaking. "We found Jackiline. She was ordering in Dairy Queen," Chase says, his voice shaking. "You found Jackiline in Dairy Queen?" Mr. Davenport asks, his face wide in horror. Chase nods.

Bree was scared. She didn't want to go back to Jackiline. Her eyes watered up with tears. "I'm not going back to that horrible woman!" She says crying, tears pouring down her face. "Bree its okay," Chase says, hugging her. "I'm not going to let that happen," he says. She nods. "O-Okay. I'm still scared," she says, crying. "Bree, shhhh," Chase says, kissing her on the forehead forgetting that Mr. Davenport was there. "Thanks Chasey. I think I'll just go to my room," she says, walking upstairs.

Chase turns to Mr. Davenport. "We've got to keep Jackiline away from her," Mr. Davenport says. He takes a deep breath. "So that means you two will drop out of school." He has expected Chase to be shocked, but he only nodded. "Anything to keep her safe," he says. "You call Perry, and I'll go design a safe room," Chase says, walking upstairs.

He opened Bree's door quietly, and saw her sleeping. He smiles and walks over to her. He kisses her on the forehead. "Good night Breezy," he says smiling, as he walked to the door. But the sound of "Chasey", stopped him. He looked over. "Yes Bree?" He asks, smiling. "Stay," she whimpers, opening her eyes a little to face him. He smiles, and walks back over to her. "Gladly," he says, kissing her on the lips. He lies down beside her. "Are you okay?" He asks. She shakes her head. "No," she groans. "I'm just worried. And paranoid," she adds, grabbing his hand and starts playing with his fingers.

Chase sits up and looks at her. "You know that I'm not going to let anything or anyone get to you. Right?" He asks. She looks at him. Brown meeting hazel. "I-I know," she says slowly. "I'm just scared." "It's alright to be scared," Chase says, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'm scared to."

There was a knock at the door and Chase quickly stood up. He walked to the door and opened it. "Oh Athena. It's you," he says. "Duh nerd. I heard about Jackiline. Is Bree okay?" She asks, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. "No. She shaken up. You can talk to her though," he says. "I've got to do something." He walks past her and walks into his room.

"Hey Bree," Athena says, walking over to the girl. She looks up. "Yah?" She asks, a little confused. "Where'd Chase go?" She asks. "To do something. But I don't know what," Athena answers. "So. Are you okay?" She asks. "I guess so. Just scared," Bree responds. Athena nods. "Well," she says, touching her neck. "You should be," she says, as she pushed the button beside her neck. The cybermask turned off reviling her true self.

Jackiline.

Bree screamed, as Jackiline laughed loudly. "You little fool," she says. "You knew that I can fool anyone," she says smirking. "Cha-" but Jackiline covered her mouth with a tissue making her fall into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, she found herself strapped onto a table, in a lab. Not Davenport's lab, but another one. She looked around and her eyes found Jackiline. "How dare you?!" She spat, her voice weak and broken. "How-" but she was cut off again. "Tsk tsk, Bree. We don't want to push our chances now do we?" Jackiline said, a pen in her hand. "Wh-what do you mean?" Bree asks, pretty scared. "I mean that I could kill you know, OR," she says smirking. "Or what?" "You can destroy Chase and Adam," Jackiline says smirking. Bree's eyes widen.

Destroy her boyfriend and "brother"? Who could do that?!

Bree took a deep breath. She looked at Jackiline. "Kill me."

 **UGH! I am a horrible person! So is Jackiline going to kill Bree? Or is Chase coming to the rescue?!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ugh my throat is killing me! XD**

 **Bye!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: I'm really sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to end this chapter with a cliffhanger! This'll be the shortest chapter on this story I promise!**


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

 **Stardust16: Lol. And I shall use your idea! Well. Not the whole thing. Bree is TRYING to destroy Chase, but he stops her from doing it 0.0**

 **Dirtkid123: She stole it XD.**

Bree took a deep breath. She looked at Jackiline. "Kill me," she says. Jackiline smirks. "Gladly," she says, grabbing a knife from behind her. Bree closed her eyes and braced for death.

But it never came. She opened her eyes to find a masked figure attacking Jackiline. She screamed, as the figure came over. "Shh shh Bree," the figure whispers, taking off its mask. "It's me." Bree looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend. "Chase!" She says wrapping her arms around him. Chase hugged her back. "Come on we've got to go. Before Jackiline wakes up," he says. Bree nods, as Chase picks her up bridle style and runs out of the laboratory.

They made it past the "guards" –which turned out to be two drunks passed out, and holding guns–, and escaped the laboratory.

Jackiline was watching the system. She saw them leave and smirks evilly. She turns around to the man standing beside her. "Everything is going according to plan. Soon Adam and Chase aren't going to be alive anymore. And then we will rule," she says smirking. The man smirks. "Excellent," he says, giving her a pat on the shoulder before turning away.

Chase looked around the abandoned place. All the saw was a sand dune which he came out of. "Mr. Davenport where are you?" He asks, into his headpiece. "I got held up. By Leo," Davenport explains. "I'll be there in a second. Get out of sight and sit tight." Chase rolls his eyes. He sees another sand dune and runs to it.

"Bree," he says. "Your safe here. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise," Chase says kissing her softly. He heard a helicopter above him and broke the kiss. He looked down and saw that Bree was asleep. He waved his arms, at the helicopter. "Down here!" He yelled. The helicopter lands and Chase picks Bree back up and runs her to the helicopter.

"Is she okay Chase?" Davenport asks, turning around. "She's fine for right now. Stable. But fine," Chase says, his eyes tearing up. "What's wrong Chase?" Davenport asks, concern filling his voice. "It's just that. Bree was prepared to sacrifice herself for me and Adam. She wanted nothing but our safety. Jackiline was going to kill her," he says. Davenport nods. "It's scary," he says. "But she's safe for now," he says looking ahead.

About an hour later, the helicopter lands and Chase picks Bree back up. He ran her downstairs, and placed her on the couch. Her eyes flutter open. "Chase?" She asks. "It's me Bree," Chase says. "Am I home? Am I safe?" She asks. He nods. "It's okay Bree. Nothing going to happen to you," he says, kissing her on the forehead gently. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?" He asks. "No. I'm fine right now thanks," she says, smiling at him. He nods and kisses her one more time before sitting beside her.

Bree's eyes locked into his. They turn bright green, flickering back and forth between hazel and green. She stands up, and her eyes focus on Chase. She lets out an evil smirk, and looks down. She took his hair in her hand, and stood him up. "Bree. What are you doing?" Chase asks, confused. She smirks and throws him across the room without an answer. "I would tell you," she said. "But then I'd have to kill you." She smirks evilly.

Chase stood up. "Now Bree," he says. "I know you don't want to do this." But she ignores him. He looks into her eyes and saw the green. His mouth opens wide. It was the triton app.

"Oh dear god," he mutters, and turns to face her. He threw a pillow at her, but he knew it wouldn't stop her. He gathered his courage and faced her, his eyes filled with love and sorrow. "Bree," he says. "It's me Chase. Please Bree. Remember. I'm the one who found you. I'm the one who comforted you when you were scared. Please Bree remember!" He says, walking up to her and shaking her. Her eyes flickered from green to hazel. Chase kissed her, then broke away.

Bree's eyes turned from the hazel color, back to green. "You shouldn't have done that," she says, smirking. Chase's eyes widen with fear. "Mr. Davenport!" He yells, but no one comes. "Shit," he mutters. "I forgot he went to go get the oil changed in the car." He ducked as Bree was suddenly behind him. She threw a plate at him, but he ducks, and grabs her legs making her trip. She falls on the ground.

Fortunately, Athena and Misty come running in. They saw the situation that their bionic friend was in and tried to help. Misty created shadows to engulf Bree, while Athena created illusions. Eventually, Chase kissed her again, making her green eyes turn back into hazel ones.

"Chase?" Bree asks, before falling on the ground. Chase shook his head and gently picked her up and set her on the couch. He turned to Misty and Athena. "Thanks you two," he says nodding graciously at them. "Can you call Davenport Athena? Tell him what happened." Athena nods. "Yah. I'll do it in a second. Misty you stay here. I'll be right back," she says, turning around.

Chase grabbed Bree's hand. "Please wake up."

 **Welp. Sucky chapter. I know it was short but I needed to update. Especially today because:**

 ***drumrolls***

 **ITS BACK TO THE FUTURE DAY! HALLELUJAH! IMMA GO WATCH THE TRILOGY ON MY TV WHILE YOU GUYS REVIEW! HAPPY BACK TO THE FUTUTE DAY!**

 **Bye! XD~Jay Heartly**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

 **Has anyone seen Curse of The Screaming Skull yet? It was awesome! XD. BUT they could've added a little more Brase. Like seriously. They could've added ONE kiss like in Harry Potter *SPOILER* Like when Ron opened the Horcrux and Evil Harry and Evil Hermione kissed? They could've added one like that XD.**

 **Stardust16: Yah XD. That part was based on Sink or Swim. And Jackiline WILL return to kidnap someone, but it will be in later chapters. *SPOILER* Her second famous appearance (whenever she'll kidnap someone) will take place on the night of Clara's birth, making Bree and Chase going to rescue her. Kinda like Tangled XD**

 **Dirtkid123: The mystery man was Chase XD. And thank you!**

 **LoveShipper: Yah XD. I took the idea from Sink or Swim 0.0**

Bree opened her eyes slowly. She groans and rubs her head. "Chase?" She asks, putting her hands to her face and rubbing her eyes. She looked around, only to see blackness. She blinked it away, and looked at the microwave clock. It read: 2:34 A.M.

She jumped as she heard the sound of water hit the bottom of a glass. "Chase?" She asked again, as footsteps came to her. She felt a hand gently caressing her cheek, and she knew it was Chase. "It's okay Bree," he says, love filling his voice. She looked at his hazel eyes through the dim light in the room. "C-Chase," she says softly, but he didn't let her continue before his lips crashed onto hers. She melted into the kiss, then broke away. "Chase," she says. "What happened?" He took a deep breath. "Jackiline happened," he says slowly. Bree nodded. "I remember that much," she says slowly. Chase caressed her cheek again. "I'm going to take you to bed," he says, kissing her forehead. He picked her up bridle style and walked upstairs slowly, careful not to drop her.

Chase opened the door to her bedroom quietly. He set her on the bed. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Stay," she whispers. He nods, and lies down beside her. He kissed her forehead gently. "Good night Bree," he says. "I love you." Bree smiles. "I love you too, Chasey," she says, before drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep, Chase still cradling her.

Back at Krane's laboratory, Jackiline grabbed her computer and shook it. "NO!" She screamed, her hands flying to her hair. She pulled on it. "I FAILED!" She groaned miserably. She stood up and started pacing. "What is Krane gonna do to me?!" She asks, her hands still in her hair. She turned around as she heard footsteps come into her lab.

"Jackiline," Krane says, a barely visible twinkle in his eye. "You failed, but you also succeeded," he says, looking at her. She turns around. "What do you mean?" She asks slowly, really confused. "You succeeded but failed, meaning that when Chase disabled Bree's Tritan App, he sent a virus back to your computer," he says, a smirk at his lips. "Still don't get it," Jackiline says, twiddling her thumbs. Krane sighs.

"Look Jackiline. When Bree was unconscious, I did an Ex Ray on her," he says, looking dead at Jackiline. "Okay. Go on," she says. Krane smirks. "Here's the good news. Bree is apparently pregnant, with Chase's child. So, when she has the baby, it will have a combination of her and Chase's bionics, including the Tritan App," he says. Jackiline let that sink in, before letting out an evil smirk.

"She's pregnant?" She asks, rubbing her hands together. "That's a good thing. Maybe the baby will have Chase's Commando App," Jackiline says. "And if the Tritan App fails, we can still work with Commando App, right?" She asks. Krane nods. "But it still needs setting up. You send that virus to the kids nervous system, and I'll go work on something else," Krane says, as Jackiline nods turning back to her computer. "Oh Bree and Chase," she says, her fingers flying on the keyboard. "You two don't know what's coming do you?"

Back at the Davenport Mansion, Bree's eyes flew open as a wave of nausea went through her. She sat up fast, causing Chase to wake up, and bolt for the bathroom, Chase following her curious and worried.

Bree knelt down, and bent her head over the toilet, and puked. Chase kneeling beside her, holding up her hair. "Bree?" He asks, looking at her worried. She finished puking and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yah I'm totally fine. Just thought I'd get up and puke in the toilet for no reason," Bree said, snapping sarcastically. She then realized her mistake, when she saw Chase's hurt look. "Oh my God, Chase I'm so sorry," she says. "Don't know what came over me," she says, before puking again. Chase held up her hair again, and patted her back as she puked.

When she finished, she stood up slowly, and looked at Chase with a scared expression on her face. She walked slowly towards the bed, and lied down. She looked at Chase, who was looking at the clock on her bedside table. It currently read: 9:44 A.M.

Chase looked at Bree. "Chasey," Bree says, taking his hand. "Can you go downstairs and tell the others that I'm not coming to breakfast?" She asks. He nods. "I'll bring you something to eat if you want," Chase says. She smiles. "I would like that," she managed before falling asleep. Chase kissed her forehead gently, and walked to the door.

 _'What is going on?'_ He asks himself before opening it.

 **And there it is guys! XD. Bree's pregnant (0.0), but she and Chase don't know XD.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. I wrote it at about 2:30 A.M cause I couldn't sleep XD.**

 **Also, the virus that Chase sent back to Jackiline's computer, isn't active until Bree actually gives birth. So I was planing on Jackiline stealing the baby (I'm evil aren't I? XD), and then activating the virus whenever she gets back to her lab.**

 **What do you guys think? Well. Buy!~Jay Heartly**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

 **Lol. Whenever Bob says that he wants to date Bree, I can see something in Chase's eye that says he wants to kill him. I didn't know if it was true or not, UNTIL I watched Curse of The Screaming Skull again. Whenever Bree says: 'I want to rip out your heart!' And Bob says: 'You already have.' Chase literary throws his head back, and closes his eyes. But I can see the veins about to pop XD.**

 **Stardust16: Yah! I was thinking of doing that to. But with the plot and my OC's (Clara, Athena, and Misty). Like kinda in Harry Potter when Dudley says: 'Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?' But instead Clara is gonna ask Bree: 'Mommy. Is Daddy gone mad?' XD.**

 **Also, I would totally read your story! But make sure you put some Brase. An episode like that+Brase=Heaven XD**

 **Dirtkid123: Lol. And they will get some happiness XD.**

Chase walked downstairs slowly. He knew his family was up, but he didn't care. He eventually made it downstairs, and he saw Athena and Max shouting, Thorn and Misty playing a game, Adam was helping Tasha light a fire, and Leo was running around with glasses on his face screaming.

"What the heck is going on?!" He asks, his fingers going to his ears because he knew what Athena was about to do. "I AM HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH MAX!" Athena yells. "SO SHUT UP!" Chase took his fingers out from his ears. "WELL TASHA," he says over Max and Athena's yelling. "BREE ISNT COMING DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" "WHAT?!" Tasha yelled. "BREE. ISNT. COMING. DOWN. FOR. BREAKFAST!" Chase yells again. "WHAT?!" She yells again. Chase sighs. "ATHENA AND MAX! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHICH HARRY POTTER MOVIE IS THE BEST! GER OUT OF THIS HOUSE IF YOUR GOING TO CONTINUE ARGUING OVER STUPID STUFF!" Chase yells at the arguing couple. Athena and Max look at him. "Fine," they groan and walk outside to continue their arguing.

Chase rolls his eyes and walks over to Tasha. "So Chase. What did you say?" She asks. "Bree isn't feeling well. She's not coming down for breakfast," he says, twiddling his thumbs. "She's not?" Tasha asks confused. Chase shakes his head. "She said she didn't feel well. She threw up this morning," he says. Tasha nods. "Okay. But I'll just get some chicken soup ready and I'll bring it up in a minute," she says. Chase nods and walks up the stairs.

He entered Bree's room and heard her throwing up in the bathroom again. He ran to her and pulled her hair up like before. She was crying. As soon as she was done, Chase brought her closer to him and started hugging her. "Shh Bree it's okay," he whispers. She nods. "I know it is," she says crying. "I just don't feel good." She broke the hug and walked back to her bed as Tasha opened the door.

"Bree I know Chase said that you weren't hungry, but I brought you some soup," she says. Bree nods and Chase walks over to Tasha and takes it. The older woman leaves as Chase walks back over to Bree. He felt her head. She was ice cold, not warm. "Bree are you sure your okay?" He asks. "I-I don't know what's wrong," she says taking the bowl from Chase. "But what's weird is that my period is about a week late," she says, taking a sip of the soup before starting to cry. Chase kisses her forehead gently. "It's okay," he says. Bree nods. "I'm probably sick so that's why it's delayed," she says. She takes another bite before flying to the bathroom and puking again.

Jackiline smirks watching the two. She stood up from her computer and walks over to Krane who was watching something on his iPad. "It's going to plan," she says smirking. "Their figuring it out," she says. "Good," Krane says chuckling. "Did you upload the virus?" "It's almost done. Just two more days," Jackiline answers. Krane nods grinning evilly.

"I'm okay Chase. I swear," Bree says, trying to swat her boyfriends hand away from her head. "I just don't feel good that's all," she says. But as she said that, she speeded to the bathroom and threw up again. _That's it._ She thinks. _I'm going to the pharmacy._ She finished puking and stood up. She speeded out of the house and to the pharmacy downtown.

Chase sat on Bree's bed. He saw Bree speed out and was worried. He saw her come back into the room with a little box in her hand. "Is that a pregnancy test?" Chase asks. Bree nods. "But that's not possible! We were protected!" Chase says. "I know. That's what weird," she says, before walking to the bathroom and locking the door.

Chase groaned and laid down. It wasn't possible for her to be pregnant. They were protected, he saw her take the pill himself. He heard a crash and a shriek before running into the bathroom, only to see Bree on the floor crying with the test in her hands.

"B-Bree?" He asks walking over to her and hugging her close to his chest. She hands him the test with the little plus sign showing faintly.

She was pregnant. Chase couldn't get that around his head. He mentally slapped himself. _He_ had gotten her pregnant. "C-Chase. Don't leave me," Bree whispers. Chase kisses her head. "Never," he says.

 **Ugh. Sorry this is so short like really! I'm seriously trying to avoid my homework (studying) by typing this, listening to Spotify, and reading Allegiant. Like really.**

 **Well there it is guys! Chase and Bree find out that Bree is pregnant! What will the family think of it?!**

 **Well that's all. Please read and review!~Jay Heartly**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

 **Stardust16: I keep forgetting about him. I'm horrible considering I like Adam so much XD**

 **Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! :)**

 **So this chapter is basically all Adam XD**

Adam stood outside his "sisters" room only to hear crying. He was going to try to prank her and Chase, but stopped once he heard the crying. He opened the door without knocking, only to find his brother holding her tightly.

"What's going on?" He asks, confused as normal. He was even more confused when Bree stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back, but he was still confused.

"What's going on?" He repeats, breaking the hug. Bree hands him the test and he flips it over. He got angry, and he exploded. "What is this?!" He growls, shoving his finger into Chase's chest. "How could you Chase?!" He asks. "Wait. How did you know about us?" Chase asks, for once in his life he was confused. "Davenport told me," was Adam's only answer before picking Chase up and throwing him across the room.

Bree ran to him, "Chase!" She says, crying. She looked at Adam. "It's not his fault," she says. "It's not?" Adam asks confused. "It isn't," she repeats. "It was mine. I was selfish and childish. I let it happen," she says quietly. Adam clenched his fists. "I'm disappointed in you. But. It's okay. And I'm sorry for this," he says softly, and before Bree could say anything, he walked out of the room.

Adam returned seconds later with a bucket full of ice water. He poured it on his adopted sister, and started laughing. He stopped laughing as soon as he saw her hair fly up with lightning, and electricity started coming out of her fingers. "ADAM CHARLIE DAVENPORT I WILL KILL YOU!" She yells in anger. Adam's eyes widen at the electricity. "Uh Chase. I think your girlfriend is out of control," he says before running out of the room, followed by a angry Bree.

Adam screamed and ran down the stairs tripping over one. _Note to self:_ he thought. _Don't get a pregnant Bree mad._

He saw purple electricity flying from Bree's fingertips and got up. He ran over to cower behind Leo. "Hide me," he whimpers, but Bree just walked up to Leo, and used another hidden ability that she had, to make him move. Leo flew into the air and landed on the couch with a thud. He then got up, and ran out of the room.

Adam started running again, but Bree was soon knocked out by Davenport who had a frying pan in his hand. He smirks and twirls it around on his finger, conking himself on the head. "Owe," he groans, before looking at Bree.

Adam heard Chase come down the stairs, and he looked at Davenport. "What was that?" He asks. Davenport looked at him. "I think Bree just discovered TWO new hidden abilities. And why is she wet?" Davenport asks. "Uh funny story," Adam says. "I poured water on her, and then she turned into this mad electric woman and started attacking me. So I hid behind Leo, but she moved him with what I'm guessing is Telekinesis," he says. Davenport's eyes widen. "Wait Adam. Did you just sat _Telekinesis_?" Davenport asks. "I did? Huh," Adam says smirking. Davenport shakes his head.

"I've never seen her this angry," he said. "She wouldn't be angry over a bucket of ice water on her head would she?" He asks. Adam shakes his head, as Chase came over beside him. "Not unless she's pregnant," he says. Davenport's and Chase's eyes widen. "Not that she is!" Adam says, 'saving' Chase. He whispers to him: "Saved it!"

"She's what?!" Davenport asks, his eyes blazing with fury. He looked at his youngest son then to his eldest. "She's what?" He asks, his voice so low, it was deadly. "N-Now Mr. Davenport. Calm down," Chase says.

Davenport jabbed his finger into Chase's chest like Adam had done. "I can't believe you Chase," he says. But then his eyes grew soft, which was un-normal. Most fathers wouldn't be happy if their daughters had gotten themselves pregnant. But oddly enough, Davenport was happy. He walked over to Chase and hugged him, and Chase hugs him back. "I'm gonna be a grandfather?" He asks. Chase nods, and let's go of his father. "Your not mad about this?" He asks, in disbelief. Davenport shakes his head. "No. I'm happy," he says. "But I'm WAY to young and good looking to be one!" He says smirking. "Father Time hasn't even caught up to me yet!"

"Yah well, I'm not!" Adam says, glaring at Chase. But then he smirks. "I'm over the moon," he says laughing. "Which is weird, 'cause I don't know what the moon is." Chase chuckles. He walks over to Bree and picks her up. He sets her on the couch, then walks over to a stool on the kitchen counter and sits on it. "I'm scared," were his only two words. "And I'm not leaving," he adds. "Well uh," Davenport says, as Adam walked over to his brother. "We'll help you," he says.

"Yah I know that. But what about Spike?" Chase asks. "Shit. I forgot about him," Davenport says. "Could you disable him?" Chase asks. Davenport shakes his head. "No. The only person that can is Douglas. And he's on a business trip till Monday," he says. Chase nods sadly. "What if I get a glitch and go on a rampage then somehow manage to hurt the baby and Bree. What would I do?!" He asks, grabbing Davenport by shoulders, and shaking him. He then put his hands on his hair and looked at him. "Help me."

 **And there's chapter fifteen. Sorry if it sucked. It was mainly Adam's point of view, sorry if it sucked. I'm not that use to writing Adam's point of view. I'm used to Bree and Chase because I have a pack and they're the alphas so I'm naturally used to them XD**

 **Ugh. It's so dark! Stupid Patricia, remains in Georgia! XD.**

 **Fandom: PERCY WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!**

 **Percy: I got in a fight with Zeus**

 **LOL XD**

 **Well that's all. Bye!~Jay Heartly**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

 ***sighs* Same as yesterday. Listening to Spotify, Reading PJO and fanfiction, and "studying".**

 **I just saw the YouTube trailer for Lab Rats: Elite Forces. And then I read a fanfiction about why Adam isn't in in. I CRIED! XD. Welp. On with the story XD.**

 **Stardust16: I THINK it is Electro-kineses but I don't know. If that's not what it's called ill try to look it up and find it XD.**

 **Jackiline is pure evil, BUT you will find out why in the new book I am publishing titled Before the Evil: Jackiline's Story which explains why she is evil and all that stuff XD.**

 **WolfSparks: YASS. Please update your story XD.**

 **To everyone else: Thanks for reviewing. I'll get to your reviews in the next chapter. PROMISE!**

 **P.S: There is a made up language in this chapter. I'll explain the story at the bottom again.**

Chase sighs and looks at Davenport and Adam. "I still don't know what to do," he says, looking at them both. Adam walked over and gave his little brother a hug. He pulled back and slapped him on the shoulder. "Do your techy thingy," he says, smirking. Chase rolls his eyes. "It's called research," he says, as he gets up and walked back over to Bree. He looks down at her unconscious form.

Adam sighs. "Well. I'm going out," he says. Chase raised his head, and raises an eyebrow. "On Christmas Eve?" He asks. Adam nods. "Yah. I've gotta a date." Chase's eyes widen. "Ooh," he says smirking. "Adam's gotta date!" He says, as he bursted out laughing, causing Davenport to start smirking. Adam blushed a little. "Shut. Up," he says before grabbing his keys and walking out the door. He then looked in the window and forced it opened. "I'm going on a date. AND GETTING CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!" He yells before laughing, and leaving. Chase rolls his eyes.

Bree groans and woke up. She felt her head. "What happened?" She groaned, but that caused her to glitch. Purple lightning shot out of her fingers and she screamed, causing her to glitch again and move a vase halfway across the room. She looked at Chase. "What just happened?" She asks. "You glitched," Chase explains. "I know that," she snaps. "But what was with the lightning and the vase moving? You weren't moving the vase were you?" She asks. Chase shakes his head. "No. It was all you," he says. "What?" She asks, her eyes widening. Chase sighs. "You unlocked two new abilities." He explains. "You can absorb electricity and make lightning come out of your fingers. Also, you have telekinesis, like me," he says. Bree gulps. "Lightning and Telekinesis? Ugh. I don't want to hurt the baby!" She exclaims. Chase grabbed her arms and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's okay Bree," he says. "You won't."

At that second, Leo came in wearing a little Santa hat. "Deck the halls with deadly weapons, fa la la la, la la la," he sings. Chase stood up. "Really?" He asks. "Deck the halls with deadly weapons?" "Hey don't blame me! Douglas made it up before he left!" Leo said, before before singing again. "We wish you a Bionic Christmas, we wish you a Bionic Christmas, and a Happy Bionic Year!" Chase rolls his eyes. "What's next? Rudolf the Killer Reindeer?" He asks. "No! It's Rudolf the- HEY!" He says, as Chase chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be putting decorations on the tree?" Leo asks. "Done it." "Did you check for Perry?" "Relatively speaking, no," Chase answers, crossing his arms. "We'll do it!" Leo snaps, as Chase sighed and walked to the door.

He opened it, and reviled Perry. "Ahh!" He screamed before shutting it. "LOCK DOWN!" He yelled, jumping behind the couch, Leo and Davenport following.

Perry forced herself inside anyways, and saw Bree on the couch. "Who are you?" She asks. "She's no one! Now leave! I have a taser!" Leo cried from behind the couch, fingering a fake taser. "Shut up Doody!" Perry says, before plopping down on the couch. Leo stood up and pushed Bree of the couch. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "ITS BEEN CONTAMINATED WOMAN!" Leo yells. Perry grabbed his ear and pulled him out from behind the couch. "I know you two are back there Daddy Big Bucks, and Brainiac," she says. Davenport and Chase sigh. They get out from behind the couch.

"Why are you here Perry?" Davenport asks, anxiously wanting her to leave. "I'm not here to crash your Christmas. Again," Perry explains. "I'm just here to warn you." "About what?" Chase asks, putting his arm around Bree who snuggled into his embrace. Perry rolls her eyes. "Do I want to know?" He asks. Chase sighs. "Tell us what you wanted to then get out." "Fine. I'm here to warn you about Christmas Werewolves," Perry explains. Chase chuckles. "Don't you mean _Halloween_ Werewolves?" He asks.

"No! Christmas. You see once a year, these wolves come into Mission Creek, and turn people into Werewolves." "And the proof is?" Chase asks, raising his eyebrow. "I don't have any! Yet," Perry says, rolling her eyes. "But if you _robots-" "_ Okay first of all, we are not robots. And second of all. Get out of our house!" Chase yells. "I will! Just let me tell you the legend!"

"One day," Perry began. "On a cold winters night in Nineteen Forty Seven..."

 _The girl blushed and giggled, holding her schoolbooks close to her. She had auburn hair, gentle blue eyes, and nails as sharp as a desk corner. She wore only black and blue to school each day, hoping to see her crush._

 _"Herma!" A voice yelled behind her. She turned around. Rome was looking at her. She blushes slightly. "Adeva benasion?" She asks. "Yama." The girl grinned and left._

"Whoa, whoa wait," Chase says. "What language does _Herma, Adeva benasion,_ and _yama_ come from?" He asks. "It's this old language called The Wolf Language. People on Worfberg speak it. Now shut up and listen to the story," Perry says. She begins again...

" _Seema Arriale!" A voice called. The girl looked behind her. "See ve at Amaray Frona?" "Mechina!" The girl–Arriale– says. "Meganna," the boy said, then left._

 _"_ Wait," Chase says, stopping the story. "So _Herma_ means Girl, _Adeva benasion_ means Come Date? _Yama_ means Yes?" Chase asks. Perry nods. "Well. Can you explain the story in English?" Bree asks. "I can't. It's only in Wolf Language," Perry says. " _SE AMOA DELINICHA!"_ Chase exclaims. "What?" Bree asks, breaking his hold on her and standing up. She grabs Perry by the ear, and pushed her out of the house.

"Thank you," Leo says. Bree looks at the clock. It said 8:45. "Adam should be back by now," Bree says, and as if on cue, Adam entered his hands full of presents.

"Santa is here!" Adam exclaims. "By the way. I just saw Perry run over this car with a bow on it," he says. Davenport:'s eyes widen. "No!" He yells. Adam chuckles. "Just kidding," he says. "It was a bike." He then set the presents beside the tree.

Max came back inside, and saw the presents. "Can we open them now?!" He asks, excitedly. "Why?" Bree asks. "You open them on Christmas." "Well. We always allow Adam, Chase, Max, and Leo open one present up the night BEFORE Christmas," Davenport says. "Oh," Bree says, her face falling. She never had a real Christmas, let alone a real present. The only present she ever gotten from Jackiline was old socks, and scraps of turkey.

As Tasha comes into the room, Davenport was speaking. "Okay guys. Presents are set out as usual. Adam's on the far right, Chase's on the far left, Leo's beside Adam's, Max's beside Leo's," Davenport said. Bree's face fell. "What about my presents?" She asks. "Their with Chase's," Davenport says. Bree smiles and walks over to them.

Bree looked at the pile of presents beside Chase's. Half of them were from him, and a few were from Adam, Leo, and Max. She selected a small mini present and brought it over to the couch, Chase following her.

Bree opened the small box, and inside it was a charm bracelet with a lightning bolt, and heart on it. Inside the heart said: 'Love you forever'. She immediately knew it was from Chase. She smiles and pecks him on the cheek. Chase blushed, and ripped open his present. He pulled out a pair of socks. "Really Adam?" He asks. "Look inside the socks!" Adam says, as Chase stuck his hand inside them and pulled out a collar. "What's this for?" He asks, curious. "You'll see tomorrow," Adam promises. "By the way. Thanks for the baconpack. I needed a new one," he says, as Chase nods.

"Well. I think it's time for bed," Tasha says, standing up. "But mom. I wanna play Icy Tundra on X-Box," Leo whines. "Yah and I wanted to join him!" Max says. Tasha rolls her eyes. "You two don't get to sleep. No Santa," she says, causing Leo and Max to run upstairs. "OOH SANTA! CHASE GET YOUR LIGHTS ON AND GET ON THE ROOF!" Adam yells. "Not happening," Chase says, taking Bree's hand and leading her upstairs to his room.

Bree changed into one of Chase's shirts and laid down on the bed beside him. He pecked her lips. "Good night Bree," he says smiling. "Merry Bionic Christmas," Bree whispers. "Merry Bionic Christmas," Chase answers before falling asleep.

 **Derp. Another chapter done. YAY! Sorry if it sucked. It was sort of a filler.**

 **Also, I thought I should explain the virus that Krane told Jackiline to download into Clara's nervous system.**

 **The virus will cause Clara to grow at an abnormal rate. Like Bree is two weeks pregnant, but with the virus, she is two MONTHS. So the virus speeds up Clara's growth, making her due in nine weeks.**

 **Well. If that's a good idea, I'll use it. If it's not, tell me and I'll chuck it in my sisters nose.**

 **The Wolf Language is a made up language BTW.**

 ** _See ve at Amaray Frona=_** **See you at Christmas House?**

 ** _Mechina=_** **Yes**

 ** _Meganna=_** **Great**

 ** _SE AMOA DELINICHA=_** **Get out of our house!**

 **And that's what the words in the story means XD**

 **So please read and review! Bye!~Jay Heartly**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Chase awoke to a howl outside his bedroom window. He removed his arms from around Bree, and walked to the window where Adam, Owen, Thorn, Max, Leo, and Ethan were waiting. He simply jumped down, and walked over to them. He then turned into a wolf.

 _Okay let's get this over with,_ Chase says into his mind. As "pack" leader, he set the rules and boundaries. _Done. But why are we doing this?_ Ethan asks, slightly confused. Chase shrugs. _Probably to scare Perry,"_ Owen answers howling with laughter. Chase rolled his eyes. _This serum lasts for an hour._ Chase says _, So we have about fifty five minutes to get there, and get done with it before we change back?_ Adam asks. Chase nods. _Let's_ _go_! And with that, the seven "werewolves" speed off in the direction of Perry's house.

Bree groaned and woke up. She didn't feel Chase's protective arms around her like she usually did. She sighs. _Christmas Prank,_ she thinks into her mind. She groaned and got up slowly, walking down the stairs.

Chase looked at his "pack" as they arrived at Perry's house. _Owen,_ he says. _You know what to do._ Owen nods, and let's out the howl, indicating that Perry should be awake. His eyes glance to the bedroom window as he saw Perry stick her head out of it. She had her bell PJ's on. _Deanna tellama drina!_ Chase shouts into his mind. _Retreat!_ He says, looking at the "pack" before running off.

 _That was epic,_ Adam says, as he, Leo, Chase, and Max, near the house. Chase nods and changes back into himself, Adam Leo, and Max, following the suit.

Chase opened the door, and he was greeted with an angry Bree. "Where. Were. You?" She asks, her eyes glaring daggers. Adam, Leo, and Max, started sneaking past her, but she used her telekinesis to move them onto the couch. She then puts a hand on her hip, then the other on her stomach, which had swollen rapidly, in three weeks. She looked like she was three months pregnant.

"Now, Bree," Chase says. "No. Explain. Now," Bree says. Chase sighs. "It was a harmless prank. Just for Perry. To repay her for what she did to us last year," Chase says, before walking over to her, and hugging her. Bree pulled away, and slapped him across the face. Only she could do that without triggering Spike. She then slapped him again. "Don't touch me, until you go get the wolf smell off of you," she says, before turning on her heel and walking back upstairs to her bedroom.

Chase sighs and rubs his hands threw his hair. He looks at Adam, Leo, and Max, who were trying hard not to laugh with amusement. "Shut up," Chase snaps, before walking upstairs to take a shower.

That morning, it was finally Christmas. Leo had run into everyone's rooms, screaming Douglas's version to _Deck the Halls,_ and pouncing on everyone. When he ran into Bree's room, he pounced on her legs and screamed: "WAKE UP BREE! WAKE UP CHASE!" And that resulted in a very angry Bree, who shocked him, and kicked him out of her room, while Chase was laughing with amusement.

Chase helped Bree down the stairs, and over to the tree. She sat down, and Chase grabbed a present with his name on it. It was from Adam. Chase opened the box, and inside it stood a white poodle puppy. Chase could hardly contain his excitement. He took the puppy in his arms, and hugged it tightly, bringing out the child in him.

Chase eventually set the puppy down, and walked over to another present. He gave it to Bree, who smiled, and ripped off the paper, and finding a heart shaped necklace at the bottom of the box. She smiled, and motioned for Chase to put it around her neck. He gladly does so, as his feet were licked by the new puppy. He reaches down gently and picks up the puppy smiling.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Leo screams, causing the puppy to whimper and claw Chase. It ran out of Chase's arms. "LEO!" Chase screams, running to get the puppy. Bree chuckles. "What's with the OMG's?" She asks. "THIS!" Leo says, handing her the present. It was a copy of the newest ZombiePig movie: _Pigs on Lockdown._ Bree rolls her eyes, as she settled a hand on her stomach.

She looked up and saw Chase coming over to her with the puppy in his arms. She smiles and pets it. It licks her face and she smiles. "What's its name, Chase?" She asks. He looks at the puppy. "Snowball?" He suggest. She smiles. "I like it," she says. The puppy barks happily. Snowball. She liked it.

Max was currently looking in his stocking. He pulled out a piece of coal. "Really?" He asks, throwing it at Chase. It hits him in the side of the head. Chase gets up, puts Snowball down, and walks over to Max, who started to run away from his adopted brother.

Bree laughs, as she picks up Snowball. She smiles and pets her. _This family is weird,_ she thinks. _But it's my family_

 **Well how did you guys like this chapter?! I think it sucked, but what you guys think?**

 **Clara: Puppy! *picks up Snowball* Oh. And I liked it**

 **Well that's Clara's opinion XD.**

 **I was just writing a new story about Jackiline. It tells about her past, so I highly recommend you guys read it if you want to know more about our favorite female villain XD.**

 **Read and Review~Jay Heartly**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

 **Clara is born, and appears in this chapter. YAY!**

 **So I decided I would go with the virus where Clara grows to her full size in nine weeks. XD.**

 **Stardust16: Thank you! And I'll be sure to read every one of your stories that you post! XD.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks! :)**

 **Wait. Hold up. Why does Krane hate the bionics?**

* * *

Six weeks. It's been six weeks since Bree and Chase found out that Bree was pregnant. Six weeks since that faithful night that everyone was out.

Bree was like an inflated balloon. She was only six weeks pregnant, but looked nine months.

She was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Chase, Adam, Leo, and Max were at school–Davenport thought that the danger was over, and let his male kids go back to school–, Tasha was doing a report on a baby that looked like Taylor Lautner, and Davenport was in the lab.

She turned the volume up, as she felt a pain in her stomach. _No!_ She thinks. _No, this can't be happening! Bree, your hallucinating!_ She thinks. But the pain was there again. She screamed, alerting Davenport, who started running upstairs.

* * *

Chase sat threw a boring lecture, about the Greek Gods, as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly, and looked at it. He had gotten an urgent text from Davenport. He raised his hand. "Mr. Mason," he says. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asks. Mr. Mason nods. "Yes just make it quick," he says, as Chase ran out of the room.

When he left the room, he pulled out his phone and read the text:

Davenport: _Grab Adam, Leo, and Max, and get here quickly! Something's wrong with Bree!_

He dropped the phone, making it shatter into a thousand pieces, and ran to Adam's class. Leo and Max had study hall so he would get them later. He quickly ran to Adam's class. Thankfully, he had a free period to where he could just talk.

"Adam!" Chase whisper-yells, his face pressed up against the window. Adam looks at him. He was talking to Danielle. "Uh. Give me a second," he says to Danielle and walks over to Chase.

"What? I was just talking to Danielle," he says, his hand going threw his raven-black hair. "I'll grab Leo. You get Max. We've got to get out of here!" Chase says, before running off. Adam sighs and picks up his book bag.

Chase saw Leo talking to Janelle. He ran past Leo, and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Sorry Janelle!" Chase says over his shoulder. "Emergency at home!" He yells, while Leo was trying to get out of his grip.

When they were out of sight, Leo was finally released from Chase's grip. "Man!" He screams. "What was that for?!" He asks. "I'll explain on the way," Chase says, as he runs out of the school, to where Adam and Max stood.

"Chase what's going on?" Adam asks, his voice dangerously low. "Something's wrong with Bree," Chase says. "Davenport didn't explain anything in the text he sent me. The only thing was that something's wrong with Bree," he says. "I would show you the text, but my phones gone," he says as he started running to Adam's Firebird, the others following him.

"Adam, hurry!" Chase yells, as Adam frantically starts the car. "I'm going as fast as I can Chase!" He yells, finally getting the Firebird started. Chase turns around to where Leo and Max were sitting. "You guys buckled up?" He asks. They both nod. "Good. Cause we're gonna go really fast," Chase says turning back around. Leo gulped, and grabbed the handle on the top of the car.

Adam floored the gas peddle, and drove out of the school parking lot, faster than you could say Dog.

"Are we there yet?" Max whines. "I've had to go to the bathroom for an hour!" Chase rolls his eyes, but a chuckle appeared on his face. Even in the situation they were in, Max could put a smile on anyone's face.

* * *

About five minutes later, Adam parked the car in the driveway of their house, and Chase flew out of the car and into the house. He opened the door with a great force, and rushed to Bree, who was clutching her stomach and screaming bloody murder.

"Bree, Bree calm down," Chase says, placing a small kiss on her head. He turned to Davenport. "Whats going on with her?" He asks, his voice a deadly whisper. "I don't know. By the way Chase, you might want to watch your back tonight," Davenport says, chuckling. Chase glares. "A, why? And B... HELP HER!" Chase says. "Chase calm down. Tasha's coming, and I'm sure she'll know whats wrong with Bree."

At that second though, they both heard a pop and a splash of water. Chase turned around, and a stroke of horror hit his face. "She's going into labor," he says softly. "You should know that Davenport," he says before walking over to Bree. "We've got to get her to a hospital," he says, as a bolt of electricity came out from Bree's finger. "No," Davenport says. "It's to dangerous. She could expose you guys," he says. "But we can't leave her here!" Chase says, getting angry. "I know that Chase," Davenport says. "What are we going to do?!" Chase asks, putting his hands in his hair and tugging at it. "Well. She has to give birth here. It's not the peffered environment, but it'll have to do," he says. Chase sighs. "Fine. Anything to help her," Chase says, placing a soft kiss on Bree's head.

"What are we supposed to do?" Leo asks, pointing at him, Max and Adam. "Uh. Go to your rooms. Chase you to," Davenport says. "But," Chase starts. "No. Go," Davenport says. Chase sighs defeated, and walks to Bree's room.

* * *

An hour later, the screaming stopped, and Chase walked down the stairs slowly. When he got to the bottom, he smiled as he saw Bree holding a baby girl in her arms. He ran over to her, pushing past Davenport who was trying hard not to pass out.

"She's beautiful," he says, kissing Bree's head softly. Bree smiles at him, and leans into his touch. "What are we going to name her?" Bree asks. "You choose," Chase says, a smile on his face. "Hmm," Bree says. "Clarissa?" She asks. Chase smiles. "I love it," he says smiling. Bree grins. "Would you like to hold her?" She asks. Chase nods smiling, as Bree handed Clarissa to him.

Chase smiles at Clarissa. He kissed her head, smiling. He then turned to Davenport. "Can you get Max, Adam, and Leo?" He asks. "Y-Yah," Davenport says, turning to walk off but falls on the floor. Chase was trying not to laugh, and Bree was staring at him opened mouth.

Chase finally let loose a little laugh, and Bree slapped him as they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Is everybody okay?!" Leo asks, seeing Davenport on the ground. "Hey Big D. You okay?" He asks. "I-I've seen things," Davenport rasped. "That I will never un-see!" Chase walks over to him and slapped his head. "Shut up," he says, before walking back over to Bree and handed Clarissa to her. Bree chuckled.

"Adam, want to hold her?" Bree asks, as Adam nodded, holding his hands out for his niece. Chase gave him a stare like: _Drop her and I'll kill you. "_ Whoa. She's so light!" Adam says, rocking Clarissa. "Can I hold her?" Leo asks. "Me to!" Max pipes in. "You both can hold her," Bree says, as Adam handed Clarissa to Leo.

"Whoa. She's got your eyes Chase," Leo says, as he grinned looking at his niece. "I noticed," Chase says, chuckling. Leo handed Clarissa to Max, who held her for a second before she started crying. Max quickly handed Clarissa back to Bree, as Chase pushed his fingers into his ears.

 **(Line Break)**

That night after everyone was asleep, Jackiline, snuck into the house hold, tears in her eyes. She snuck over to Clarissa, who was sleeping soundly in a crib in the living room, while Bree and Chase were on the couch.

"Bree, Chase," Jackiline whispers. "I'm sorry," she says, as she picked up Clarissa gently, and ran outside to the helicopter, just as Clarissa started crying.

Bree shot up at the sound of her baby crying. She saw a figure move to the door, and ran to it. She saw the figure run out, and climb a ladder. "NO!" She screamed, trying to super speed to the helicopter but failed. She had not regained her strength from earlier. "CLARA!" She screams, while the helicopter disappeared into the night.

 ***Holds up hands* YES I KNOW I SUCK BECAUSE I HAVENT UPDATED IN ABOUT A WEEK! IM SO SORRY THAT IVE BEEN BUSY!**

 **Jackiline is upset that she had to take Clara from her parents. 0.0 . I FEEL A PLOT TWIST IS IN ORDER!**

 **Hey... Where are all my reviewers? WolfSparks, BeautifulSupernova, and Ms. Nick Jonas, where did you guys go? XD**

 **Anyways, sorry for the line break words up there. I couldn't get line break to work on my phone :|**

 **Anyways. I'm sad to say that this story is almost over. BUT HOLD UP! A sequel shall be written. The sequel is called: Am I Right?**

 **Summery:**

 **Krane is still out there after Jackiline deserted him. He is not dead. He is out looking for Clara, to kill her. He teams up with Giselle to find Clara, Bree, Chase, Adam, and Leo. They have high hopes for killing Clara. Meanwhile, Clara is celebrating her seventh birthday at the bionic academy, and Bree is pregnant with her second child (Brighten). When Giselle and Krane come to find Clara, they are challenged with students upon students trying to defend their mentors, and Clara. Spin above all others, is trying to protect Clara, and make sure no ones hurts her.**

 **So basically, we discover that Spin likes Clara, and she'll return his affections. So. Is that a good plot or not? XD**

 **Read and Review!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: Due to the long time for you guys to wait for an update, I MAY update twice today.**

 **P.P.S: Giselle is Douglas's Ex girlfriend in the show. She finds Marcus (like she wants to bring him back to life. But not yet in the show but it will happen. I CAN TELL!), and she's pure evil.**

 **P.P.P.S: I LITERALLY FORGOT WHO MARCUS WAS WHEN I FIRST WATCHED... UGH WHATS IT CALLED?! *snaps fingers* BIONIC ACTION HERO! THEN I WAS LIKE: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _THAT_ MARCUS! XD. **

**Ok. Rant over. Buh bye!**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

 **Get ready for the final chapter of 'Am I Wrong?' This chapter will be followed by an epilogue, explaining some more things about Bree and Chase's life after they had Clara. There will be a sequel coming up in the future!**

 **I hope I do the missing child thingy correctly 0.0 . I've never done one before.**

 **Stardust16: Jackiline does have feelings XD. I need help to figure out how to make her good 0.0 .**

 **Dirtkid123: Lol. Marcus. I love the guy that plays Marcus. He's awesome XD. And yah. I forgot who he was. I'm a horrible person XD.**

 **WolfSparks: Start it with me! BRASE! BRASE! BRASE! XD. And yah. I love writing Davenport-reactions. They are so funny! XD**

 **Guest: Excuse me?**

"I've got her," Jackiline says to Krane who was flying the helicopter. "Good," Krane says chuckling lowly. Jackiline looks at him. "Why are you doing this?" She asks, shushing Clara who was still crying. "I told you why, Jackiline," Krane says. "I want those Bionics to feel what I felt when... Well. That doesn't matter," Krane says, laughing evilly, before grinning wickedly at Clara.

 **(Line break)**

"Thank you," Chase says, hanging up the phone. It had been two hours since Jackiline took Clara. Bree and Chase knew that she took her. He looked over to Bree who was sitting on the couch, clutching Clara's blanket, and rocking back and forth. Adam was on one side of her, gently rubbing her back, as Chase got up and went over to her.

"She was right beside me," Bree whispers. "I could've stopped Jackiline from taking her," Bree mumbles. "She was an inch away from me... I could've reached out and electrified that. That. BITCH!" She yells. "Bree. We'll get her back," Chase promises, while reaching over and rubbing her back. He sits down and kisses her cheek comfortingly.

There was a police siren outside the door, and Davenport came downstairs, and opened the door. "Uh. Mr. Donald Davenport?" The officers asks. "Yes?" Davenport asks, whipping his eyes, that were leaking out tears before he came downstairs. "Hello, sir. My name is Officer Liyles. I promise that we'll do anything in our power to make sure your daughter is back home safe and sound," Officer Liyles says, before patting Davenport on the shoulder. "That's great," Davenport says. "But. Clarissa isn't my daughter," he says, whipping his eyes again. "She isn't?" Officer Liyels says, looking at his clipboard. "Well, who's child is she?" He asks. "She's my sons," Davenport says, before motioning Officer Liyels into the house.

Chase stood up, and walked over to Davenport, and Officer Liyels, tear stricken. "Davenport who is this?" Chase asks, ready to defend his family. "It's alright, Chase," Davenport says. "He's here to look for your daughter," he says. Chase narrowed his eyes. "O-kay," he says, his eyes still narrowed. "Chase. If you could move out of the way and let the nice man-" Davenport says, but gets cut off, as Chase started to speak. "I'm warning you," Chase growls, his voice low and deadly. "If you stare at my girlfriend, touch her in anyway," he says, cracking his knuckles, in front of Liyels–who was a teenager– "I'll kill you." He says, turning on his heel and walked away, while Liyels looks at Davenport.

"Is he always like that?" Liyels asks. Davenport shakes his head. "No," he says, as he walked away. Liyels shrugged, and walked over to Bree and began asking her questions.

Chase sat on the bar table and watched Liyels ask Bree questions about–hopefully– Clarissa. He saw her break into tears, and immediately ran over to her. "Shh, Bree," he says, enveloping her in a hug. "I've got you." He turns to Officer Liyels. "Can you give us a moment?" He asks. "I'll give you plenty of time. We're done here. We've got all the information on your daughter," he says, as he stood up, patted Chase on the shoulder, and walked back outside signaling his crew to follow him.

"We'll find her Bree," Chase says, kissing her cheek. "I promise."

 **(Line break)**

Jackiline set Clara down gently on the operation table that Krane had set up. She looked over to Krane who was laughing evilly. "Tsk Tsk little Clarissa," he says, laughing. "You could've made a man happy one day," he says, walking over to Clara who looked at him with big intelligent hazel eyes. "Is it ready Jackiline?" He asks, looking at his assistant who nods. "It is," she says, handing him a small tube, but her eyes were brimming with tears. "Goodbye Clarissa," Krane says, as he stuck the tube into the baby.

 **(Line break)**

Chase stormed out of the house. Bree was asleep, so he needed to get Clarissa back. He grabbed his stuff, called Douglas, and ran to his car. He threw the duffel bag in the passengers seat of his car, and started driving. He eventually was able to track Jackiline's cell, and followed its satellite beam that showed up at on his phone.

He neared the warehouse, and it looked the same since the last time, he was there. The desert was still there, and so were the "flesh eating" camels. He walked pass the camels without problem. He opened the door to the lab slowly and carefully. He quickly ducked down. He was in!

He rounded a corner where he could hear cries from upstairs. He immediately knew that they were from Clara. He clenched his fists, and started to run. He rounded another corner and came face to face with Jackiline.

He jabbed his finger into her stomach. "How. Dare. You," he seethes, spitting on her. Jackiline looks at him. "Look I'm sorry," she says, softly. "I don't believe you. You kidnapped Bree, had her raped, almost made her kill herself, almost make her kill ME, and then you created a lethal virus that could've done damage to her, and Clara!" He yells. Jackiline sighs. "I don't remember any of the stuff," she says. "Likely story," Chase says, spitting on her again. "Look of you don't believe me, then fine. I just hope you believe my memories," she says, touching his hand, making him go into a world of blackness.

 _"Come play with me mommy!" Jackiline cried, running over to her mother who was laying on the bed. Her mother shook her head. "Not right now Jackie," she says, picking up her pencil and jotting something down. "Why don't you go play with your sister?" She asks. Jackiline shakes her head. "All she wants to do is talk about crushes and girly-girl stuff. IM NOT DOING THAT!" She yelled, before running off._

 **(Line break)**

Chase saw everything. From the moment her mother died, to the moment when she met Douglas. He saw her sister get pierced by an arrow. He saw her sign her contract with Krane. But most of all, he saw her look down at Clarissa with sadness in her eyes.

"You see?" Jackiline asks. "There is nothing involving me creating that virus, or kidnapping Bree in my memories," she says. "You could've alternated them," Chase says, undoing her touch. He heard Clarissa scream again. He looked at Jackiline. "Well," he says. "Are you coming?" He asks, as he started running, Jackiline following him.

Chase ran up the stairs of the laboratory. "Come out and fight Krane!" He yelled, to the man with the metal face. Krane looked at him. "Ah, Chase Davenport," he says, chuckling evilly. "Come to see your daughter before she dies?" He asks. Chase gets in his fighting stance. "Nope. I'm here to see you," he says, before running over to Krane and kicking him. Krane doubles over in pain, but quickly regains himself.

Chase could see the look of hatred in his eyes. He could see hate like Voldemort had for Harry. He could see hate that Biff had for George/Marty in _Back to The Future._ He could see the hate that Victoria had for Bella. The hate that Four had for Tris when he first met her.

He could see all the hate. And more.

Chase quickly motioned for Jackiline to grab Clarissa, who immediately started crying. As she did so, he quickly kicked Krane again, but Krane was faster that time. He grabbed Chase, and pulled him to the ground, his foot on his face. "Give up," he growls. "Never!" Chase yells, finally able to wiggle himself out of Krane's grip. He grabbed a metal bat on the operation table and hit Krane in the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

Chase took Clara from Jackiline, and they started running. Around the corner, down a hallway, until they finally reached a maze.

"I don't remember this!" Chase exclaims. "Shut up!" Jackiline hissed. "I know the way out. Just follow me. And keep Clarissa quiet. I don't know what type of mutations Krane has down here," she says, as she started walking.

He followed her, a little unsure about what she was leading him into. _What if it's a trap?_ He asked himself. _What if it's just a trap to get Clarissa away from me?_ He thinks. _No! I mustn't think like that!_ He yells at himself. He looked up from where he was trying to spot Jackiline. "CHASE OVER HERE!" Jackiline yells, and he started running to her. "I thought you said be quiet!" He whisper-yells. "I did!" She whispers back. "Than why did you yell?" "'Cause I see daylight."

And she was right. There was daylight, and Chase could see his car right where he parked it.

"Who goes there?!" A male voice called. Chase whirled around, hoping Clarissa wouldn't start crying. She doesn't. He looks at Jackiline. "Uh. I was just taking these prisoners to the warehouse," Jackiline lied smoothly. "Awe. It's obvious what you want Jackie," the guy said, dropping his gun. "You wanted to kill this young boy and take his baby so you can raise her as your own," he says. "But I promise you Jackiline. All you want is right here," he says pointing at himself. "Get lost Frank," Jackiline says. "Haven't I told you enough that I. Have. A. Boyfriend?" She asks. "Yes. You told me. But seriously," The guy–Frank– said. Jackiline just sighed. She punched him in the face, causing him to fall backwards. She started running, Chase following her.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Chase asked, surprised that she did. "Uh yah. I can be brain-controlled, and have a boyfriend. I have a life you know," Jackiline said, getting into Chase's car. But before she bucked her seatbelt, she pressed a button on a tiny remote, sending Krane's laboratory up in flames.

 **(Line Break)**

Bree watched the door eagerly awaiting her boyfriend. She knew where he'd gone, and was thankful for it. He risked his life for his daughter. But then, she realized that he couldn't come back and that made her almost puke. She wouldn't love again.

She turned behind her where the family was waiting also. She then heard the door open and she looked. There was Chase, holding Clarissa. But then she noticed the woman standing behind him.

"Jackiline?" Douglas asks, breaking Bree's train of thought. The older woman nodded, with tears in her eyes. Douglas leapt up and hugged her, she hugging back. She cried into his sweater, and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Chase," Bree says, walking over to her boyfriend. She took Clarissa from him, and walked over to Adam giving her to him for a second. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you," she said, but then slapped him. "Don't do that again!" She yells, kissing him again, as he clutched his cheek in pain.

She let go, and he smiled. He hugged her. "I. Am. Never. Letting. Go," he whispers.

 ***starts crying* and that my readers is the last actual chapter of 'Am I Wrong?' This is such an emotional toll for me. I need a minute.**

 ***is crying on my bed, clutching my laptop with the reviews on it***

 **Ok. I'm done crying. After this chapter will be an acknowledgement for the reads that inspired me to keep going.**

 **So. I suggest you guys read that.**

 **Until then my readers. Bye~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: Sorry for all the line breaks.**


	22. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements**

 **I hoped you liked the story. It's been a really big success for me, and I feel like I've actually accomplished something in life. Sixty something reviews isn't that big of a success for my friends, but for me it's huge.**

 **Dirtkid123: You were the first person to review on my glitchy copy of my story. Thank you, for having faith in me. I couldn't have done it without you.**

 **BeautifulSupernova: You were the first person to review on my non-glitchy copy. Thank you for all your reviews, even if you don't review that much anymore.**

 **Stardust16: You. Are. Just. Amazing! You reviewed on every chapter, given positive feedback, and constructive ideas and criticism. So thank you for that. You have made me a better writer. And for your stories. I just love them!**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: Thanks for all your reviews even if most of them died down a little XD**

 **LoveShipper: All I can say is that I can't believe that you like my story. I really love yours and you and Stardust16 are my role models for fanfiction writing. I almost fangirled when you reviewed.**

 **ByEmiWithLove: You reviewed once but thank you for your support! :)**

 **Vampiregal007: You reviewed once but thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Guest: I don't know who you are 0.0 . BUT THANKS!**

 **WolfSparks: THANK YOU! XD. I love your story, BTW. Please update it soon!**

 **Thank you for everyone that has read, reviewed, or followed this story. It was sort of a success that I want to thank you guys for. So this book is dedicated to all that love Brase and want it in Lab Rats: Elite Force.**

 **So thank you again. And bye, until the sequel~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: This is really emotional to write XD. #lastchapter! Lol. Also. The sequel should be up by Christmas. I've got to work on a few one-shots for my sister and friends. Ok. Bye**


	23. News About Sequel

**Hey guys! So, I just wanted to say that the sequel is up! It's titled 'Am I Right?' Featuring the life of Clara.**

 **In other news, I hope you read and like it! So far it's only Clara's first day of training, but Krane and Giselle come in soon! Like in the what? Third chapter? Lol.**

 **Also, I need help with shippings. Seriously. Like if Taylor is going to be a main character in the show, should she be with Leo? I'm just wondering because Jenelle doesn't show up that much anymore. Lol.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys at the Sequel!~Jay Heartly**


End file.
